Le Diable s'habille en costard trois pièces
by Antsybal
Summary: Une idée folle. Celle qui ferait de Patrick Jane l'acteur de Christian Thompson, alias Simon Baker dans le Diable s'habille en Prada. Et si le Mentalist tournait un film le temps d'une fiction? Jisbon.
1. Prologue

_En regardant Le Diable s'habille en Prada, (encore!) j'ai eu l'idée un peu folle de mêler Mentalist à ce film. Ainsi, une fois que Christian Thompson passerait derrière les caméras, il ne serait pas Simon Baker, mais Patrick Jane. L'insupportable consultant, le beau mentaliste, se prêtant au jeu pour se divertir, s'ennuyant suite à l'arrestation de John LeRouge._

_Ca vous tente? _

* * *

><p>« Vous avez quoi ? »<p>

« Accepté. Lisbon, si je vous dis que tous nos supérieurs sont d'accord ! »

« VOS supérieurs ! Dont je fais partie ! Et vous n'avez pas daigné me consulter ! Nous avons besoin de vous ici. »

« Foutaises. Je suis inutile depuis que nous avons attrapé John LeRouge. Vous serez d'accord avec moi sur le fait que je résous beaucoup moins d'affaires. Et puis il n'y a pas d'homicides, ces temps-ci. A croire qu'ils sont tous en vacances, c'est désespérant ! »

« Ce n'est pas désespérant qu'il n'y ait pas de meurtres. Mais ce n'est pas le problème ! » éluda Lisbon en s'indignant comme si Jane l'avait forcée à changer de sujet. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de partir ! »

« Lisbon, je ne pars pas définitivement, je m'en vais quelques semaines à New York, rien de plus ! »

« Mais ce que vous allez y faire, c'est ridicule ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ! »

« Vous allez tourner un film, Jane ! » expliqua Lisbon comme si son interlocuteur ne saisissait pas le sens du projet dans lequel il était désormais engagé. « Jouer dans une comédie pour filles qui apparemment a pour sujet la mode ! Voyons c'est absurde ! Partir à l'autre bout du pays, seul, pour faire l'acteur, ça ne vous ressemble tellement pas ! »

« Je veux me divertir, rien de mal à cela. Vous avouerez que je passe assez bien à l'écran, en plus . Pour palier à la solitude, pourquoi ne viendrez vous pas avec moi ? »

**Antsybal**


	2. Chapitre 1

**HelenaJane** : Ton enthousiasme, comme à chaque fois, me booste un max !

Merci aux autres pour vos reviews, je vous ai répondu personnellement mais vous salue ici ;)

_**Précisions avant le démarrage ; Tous les lieux sont réels, et je m'inspire de mon très récent voyage à NewYork pour l'hôtel, les bars, cafés... Tout est à la place où je le décris. Pour ce qui est des personnages, j'utilise les informations et l'image réelles des gens dont j'ai l'identité. (Réalisateur, Distributrice de rôles, acteurs...)  
>En bref je ferai tout mon possible pour que tout soit conforme à la réalité du tournage du film.<strong>_

**ENJOY!**

« Faites bon voyage, et Lisbon, essayez vous au cinéma, ça ne peut que vous aller ! » railla Rigsby.

« Ne l'écoutez pas. Amusez vous patron. Ca ne peut que vous faire du bien, quelques semaines de vacances… » encouragea timidement VanPelt.

Lisbon hocha la tête sans sourire et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le contrôle de sécurité, ses amis ne pouvant pas la suivre là -bas.

Devant elle, son consultant se faisait déjà fouiller avec enthousiasme. Tout semblait l'amuser mais cela ne radoucit pas Lisbon. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Elle devrait être au bureau… A travailler avec les autres.

Elle enleva sa ceinture, ses chaussures, et posa toutes ses affaires dans un bac prévu à cet effet, mais la chance la poursuivait et elle fit sonner le scanner. Une dame s'approcha d'elle et la fouilla. Pas de bombe. Quelle surprise…

Puis elle se rhabilla et monta dans l'avion en suivant Jane, toujours sans un mot. Elle prit place sur son siège et son consultant de voisin entama la discussion.

« Lisbon, je ne vous ai pas forcé à venir, alors s'il vous plait, ne faites pas la tête… Je n'y suis pour rien si vous êtes suspendue. »

« Je sais bien Jane, mais c'est tellement injuste ! Ca fait des mois que j'ai commis l'erreur de trahir mes supérieurs, des mois qu'O'Laughlin est mort… Alors pourquoi mon affaire n'a-t-elle été jugée que maintenant ? »

« Estimez vous heureuse, ça aurait pu tomber à une période où vous n'auriez rien eu à faire. Là, vous pouvez m'accompagner et prendre des vacances ! »

« Quel bonheur… » soupira Lisbon.

« Bien je vois que votre humeur ne s'arrange pas. Je vais donc vous ignorer tout le vol et avec un peu de chance, à l'arrivée, vous vous rappellerez que c'est vous qui avez voulu m'accompagner et que je ne suis pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Profitez-en pour dormir un peu, le manque de sommeil vous rend irritable. »

Lisbon regarda Jane se retourner vers le hublot et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait raison, pour une fois il n'y était pour rien. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi, mais quand LaRoche lui avait appris sa suspension pour 5 semaines, elle avait décidé de suivre Jane dans sa folle aventure d'acteur. Pour ne pas rester seule à ruminer, certainement. Pour prendre des vacances, comme il le lui avait dit. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à décolérer. Elle faisait un boulot exemplaire, surtout depuis la clôture du dossier John LeRouge. Elle avait toujours su que tôt ou tard, elle paierait ses erreurs. Elle paierait le fait d'avoir laissé Jane tirer sur un homme, elle paierait sa trahison envers son propre supérieur, le complot qu'elle avait mis en place avec son équipe pour cacher Hightower à la justice. Mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et elle avait naïvement pensé que peut-être son erreur avait été pardonnée. Mais bien sûr…

Elle soupira et regarda par dessus Jane pour apercevoir le ciel. Ils volaient au dessus des nuages. Elle se rassit normalement et risqua un coup d'œil vers le blond à sa droite.

Il dormait, ou semblait dormir paisiblement. Il allait tellement mieux depuis qu'il avait tué John LeRouge. Il avait été innocenté, exempt de toute peine, et depuis, il vivait. On pouvait parfois lire de la mélancolie dans ses yeux, mais la peine permanente, la culpabilité et le désespoir avaient disparu. Lisbon et son équipe s'en réjouissaient, car si Jane passait désormais moins de temps à les aider au travail, il était devenu leur ami il avait enfin pris contact avec la réalité, vivant dans le présent, profitant des gens près de lui. Et le voir arriver en rigolant de bon cœur le matin les mettait tous de bonne humeur.

Il fit un demi sourire, les yeux toujours fermé, et tira la langue à son amie qui détourna brusquement ses yeux de lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Il avait tellement raison. Il avait tellement raison sur tout. La vie continuait, il en était la preuve.

« Quel rôle allez vous avoir ? » demanda-t-elle timidement pour engager la conversation et faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur désormais envolée.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Ils hésitent entre un journaliste et un créateur de mode… Gay. » ajouta-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

« Patrick Jane, dans la peau d'un homosexuel branché ! Je vous y vois vraiment, ils auraient tord de vous donner le rôle du journaliste ! » se moqua Lisbon en éclatant de rire !

« Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Vous n'allez pas vous moquer de moi tout le temps de notre séjour, tout de même ! » maugréa Jane, vexé.

« Monsieur l'acteur commence ses caprices ? »

« Lisbon, si c'est pour vous payer ma tête, il fallait rester en Californie ! »

« Il fallait bien que je vienne pour amorcer un mouvement de fans. Personne n'osera vous courir après si je ne suis pas là pour montrer l'exemple. »

« Vous n'êtes pas marrante. »

« Un autographe, s'il vous plait. Pour mon neveu, il vous aime follement ! » railla-t-elle encore.

« Vous faites l'enfant. Il serait temps de grandir ! »

« Ah ! Voilà ! Je sais pourquoi j'ai fait ce voyage ! Pour vous entendre dire ça ! Patrick Jane me reproche de faire l'enfant ! C'est un moment historique ! » s'écria-t-elle avec bonne humeur. « Et totalement hypocrite, si vous voulez mon avis. » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Lisbon… S'il vous plait… » demanda-t-il avec plus de sérieux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je vous taquinais juste, vous savez… » s'excuse-t-elle.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas c'est juste que… j'ai le trac. » avoua-t-il en baissant le regard.

« Vous avez le trac face à des caméras ? »

« Je ne sais pas en quoi ça consiste, d'être acteur. Le rôle qu'on va me donner, si je vais savoir l'interpréter… »

« Jane. Stop. Vous ne devez pas douter. Vous n'avez d'ailleurs jamais douté de vous. Vous serez excellent. Et puis je serai là, vous ne serez pas entouré uniquement d'inconnus. » sourit-elle gentiment.

« Merci » souffla-t-il.

[…]

L'avion avait enfin atterri et ils tiraient leurs valises à travers l'aéroport JFK. C'était immense et ils avaient du mal à se repérer.

« J'espère qu'au retour, votre notoriété nous vaudra un chauffeur et un porteur de bagages » lança Lisbon à bout de souffle.

« Croyez moi, je vais redoubler d'effort pour qu'on m'accorde cette faveur ! »

Ils trouvèrent enfin le hall devant lequel un taxi les attendait. Ils mirent tant bien que mal leurs bagages dans le coffre et s'affalèrent sur la banquette arrière.

« Paramount, s'il vous plait. » indiqua Jane.

Le trajet jusqu'à la tour Paramount dura une heure et demie. L'aéroport était immense, et éloigné de la ville de New York. Ils passèrent dans Harlem et rejoignirent Times Square sans trop d'embouteillages. La tour était derrière Times Square, sur Broadway. Ils descendirent et rentrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment qui avait vu naître la plupart des chefs d'œuvres du Septième Art. Puis ils se présentèrent au secrétariat.

« Bonjour, je suis Patrick Jane. Je viens pour « Le Diable s'habille en Prada. »

« Bonjour Monsieur Jane. Permettez que j'ouvre votre dossier… »

La secrétaire pianota quelques instants sur son ordinateur et Jane en profita pour regarder autour d'eux. Le hall était immense et tout en marbre blanc. C'était impressionnant.

« Monsieur Jane. Vous venez accompagné, m'avez vous dit ? » demanda la secrétaire en regardant Lisbon.

« C'est exact. »

« Vous avez donc rendez vous ici cet après midi à quatorze heures. Je vous remets votre badge. Tout se passera au vingt deuxième étage. Votre femme n'a quant-à elle pas de badge mais vous pouvez la faire monter avec vous sans problème, sauf lors de réunions de débriefing. »

« Je ne suis pas … » commença Lisbon.

« Très bien. Où logeons nous ? » interrompit le mentaliste avec un grand sourire.

« Vous êtes à l'hôtel Wellington, Septième Avenue, at 55th Street. »

« Bien, merci beaucoup ! » remercia Jane avec un sourire charmeur, ignorant Lisbon qui le fusillait du regard.

« Depuis quand avez vous réservé pour deux ? » pesta-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de la tour.

« Depuis le début. Je savais que vous viendrez. » lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Votre femme ? »

« Pour ça par contre je plaide non coupable ! Ils ont du tirer des conclusions trop rapides, mais démentir vous ferait devenir ma maîtresse aux yeux des gens et je suis certains que vous préférez être avec moi de manière légale. » affirma-t-il.

Ils appelèrent un taxi et demandèrent l'hôtel Wellington. Puis ils montèrent leurs bagages au septième étage, aile ouest, chambre 710, avant de descendre déjeuner. Il fallait qu'ils soient à quatorze heures à Paramount et le temps se faisant pressant, ils mangèrent un sandwich sur le pouce au Mc Donald's en bas de la tour.

Puis, ils se rendirent au rendez vous. L'aventure allait commencer, et Jane ne pouvait empêcher le stress de nouer son ventre. Malgré cela, il réussit à rendre son sourire à Lisbon qui l'encourageait silencieusement.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Patrick Jane ? Je suis David Frankel, le réalisateur du film qu'on s'apprête à tourner. »

L'homme était de taille moyenne, et portait de grandes lunettes en écailles qui rendaient son nez encore plus proéminent qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait cependant un sourire sincère qui lui donnait un air sympathique.

« Enchanté. Je vous présente Teresa Lisbon, mon amie. »

Lisbon le fusilla du regard et retint un coup de coude, par respect pour le réalisateur. Son amie. Certes. Mais la tournure était à double sens et à leurs âges, personne n'aurait pensé à une relation simplement amicale.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Frankel. » sourit-elle en serrant la main de l'homme.

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, suivez moi nous allons voir Ellen. C'est elle qui vous dira quel rôle vous jouerez. »

Ils longèrent un long couloir blanc, en silence, avant d'entrer dans un bureau petit mais bien aménagé.

« Ellen ? Je te présente Patrick Jane et son amie, Teresa. Teresa, Patrick, je vous présente Ellen Lewis, chargée de la distribution des rôles. »

« Enchanté. C'est là que je vais savoir si je dois jouer un créateur efféminé ou un journaliste de grande renommée ? Je vous préviens que le rose ne me sied guère mais si vous insistez je porterai tous les vêtements que vous voudrez.» plaisanta Jane en faisant une révérence, déjà à l'aise.

« Le choix est vite fait. » répondit Miss Lewis précipitamment. « Si Christian Thompson existait, ça ne pourrait être que vous. Charmeur, bel homme, avec un certain sens de l'humour. Bienvenu dans votre rôle de journaliste, Patrick. »

[…]

« Elle m'a décrit en deux minutes, c'est impressionnant ! » lança Jane alors qu'ils reparlaient du rendez vous, dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Chacun était assis sur son lit et Lisbon regardait tendrement Jane s'extasier comme un enfant.

« Elle a quand même oublié que vous étiez insolent, sournois, manipulateur et menteur ! »

« Bah, elle a dit l'essentiel. » balaya Jane d'un geste de la main.

Lisbon sourit de plus belle.

« Bien, dites moi. Vous attendez quoi pour me résumer l'histoire ? »

« Pour tout vous avouer, je n'ai pas lu le script. »

« Vous vous êtes engagé à tourner un film sans avoir lu le scénario ? »

« A quoi bon ? Je connais l'essentiel, je ne serais plus surpris par rien si je sais d'entrée comment les choses vont se passer ! »

Lisbon se laissa tomber en arrière en gémissant.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ni l'équipe de tournage, ni nous allons nous ennuyer… »

**Antsybal**

* * *

><p><strong>Première fiction Mentalist. N'oubliez pas que votre avis m'intérresse, positif ou négatif. ;)<strong>


	3. Chapitre 2

**Lovestorm** : Je suis contente de te voir aussi emballée, « accro » dis tu ! J'espère te faire passer les « moments inoubliables » que tu attends ! Merci pour ton soutien !

Merci aussi à **HelenaJane**, **Allison26**, **Totorsg** et **LouiseMentalist**

_**Comme promis: Tout est inspiré de faits réels. Les anecdotes, le temps prévu de tournage, le temps réel le sera également,** **les personnages (jusqu'au photographe)... A vrai dire je passe ma vie à faire des recherches sur le film. Soyez donc rassuré(e)s; je prends cette fiction au sérieux! ^^**_

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>« Debout, Lisbon ! »<p>

L'agent ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et, découvrant le visage de son consultant penché au dessus d'elle, se retourna prestement et enfouit son visage dans les couvertures. Elle venait de dormir dans la même pièce que Patrick Jane, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Avait-elle ronflé ? Quelle tête avait-elle ? Certes une amitié très forte les unissait, mais il y avait avant tout beaucoup de pudeur entre eux. Ils ne se mêlaient jamais de la vie privé de l'autre, alors dormir dans la même pièce… Lisbon grogna pour toute réponse avant de se lever et de se ruer dans la salle de bains sans un mot de plus.

« Je vous pensais plus matinale ! » plaisanta Jane alors que sa patronne sortait de la salle de bains, décemment vêtue et prête à l'affronter.

« Pardonnez moi, je n'aime simplement pas les réveils… Pas les réveils qui… enfin, vous voyez… » rougit-elle.

« Pas les réveils quand il y a quelqu'un pour voir que vous avez bavé pendant la nuit, d'accord, chef ! »

« J'ai bavé ? » s'affola la brune.

« Je taquinais, Lisbon. Vous étiez tout à fait convenable ! Maintenant trêve de plaisanterie, on doit se rendre aux Silvercup Studios et ils ne sont pas vraiment à côté… »

« C'est dans le Queens. » déclara la jeune femme. « D'accord, je passe aux aveux ! » commença-t-elle devant le regard surpris de l'acteur. « Je suis une fana de cinéma. J'adore ça ! Je connais la plupart des acteurs à connaître, je sais où sont tournés quels films… Mais ne me dites pas que vous ne vous en doutiez pas ! »

« Pas le moins du monde, pour tout vous avouer. Je savais que vous adoriez regarder des films romantiques devant votre télévision mais que vous adoriez le septième art est un fait qui ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. »

« A croire que finalement, vous ne savez rien de moi ! » taquina-t-elle.

« Je ne parierai pas là dessus ! » prévient-il en riant tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte à la jeune femme.

Tous deux descendirent dans le hall et firent appeler un taxi qui les conduisit pour quinze dollars seulement à l'autre bout de la ville.

Ils arrivèrent dans le premier bâtiment des studios et Frankel leur sauta dessus.

« Vous voilà ! Jane, ne perdons pas de temps, je dois vous faire un rapide débriefing. Nous nous fixons 50 jours pour boucler le projet. Nous attendons de votre part que vous maîtrisiez votre rôle d'ici deux ou trois jours. Cernez Thompson, devenez Thompson. Nous partirons tourner les scènes à Paris d'ici une trentaine de jours. Quant à Anne Hathaway, faites connaissance. Amenez la au restaurant, draguez la, je me fiche de comment mais je veux voir un vrai désir dans vos yeux quand vous la regarderez. Le mot d'ordre : Réalisme. Nous n'allons pas nous embêter à tourner dans New York par pur masochisme, mais pour que le spectateur vive chaque moment comme si il vivait la scène ! Allez où bon vous semble, aujourd'hui, vous avez pour but de rencontrer les autres acteurs et l'équipe de tournage. Bonne journée » Chantonna-t-il avant de repartir aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, laissant Jane et Lisbon bouche bée.

« Paris ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, je n'ai pas lu le script, je vous l'ai dit hier ! »

« Hors de question que je vienne à Paris ! D'ailleurs ma suspension s'arrête quand vous en reviendrez. »

Jane ne répondit pas, une autre question lui venant en tête.

« Anne Hathaway ? Désir ? »

« Je ne peux vous éclairer sur la partie désir qui doit être explicitée dans le script que vous n'avez pas lu, mais pour ce qui est d'Hathaway, c'est une actrice de 29 ans. Elle doit probablement avoir le rôle principal, il est rare qu'elle ne joue pas dans la cour des grands. D'ailleurs, la voilà. » expliqua Lisbon en chuchotant sur la fin.

« Miss Hathaway, je suis honoré de vous rencontrer enfin. Je suis Patrick Jane, je jouerai Christian Thompson à vos côtés. » déclara Jane en s'inclinant légèrement.

L'actrice le regarda, amusée.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi,, Monsieur Jane. Ou devrais-je dire Patrick ? Le mieux étant qu'on sympathise au plus vite, étant donné les rôles que nous avons. Madame ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment en regardant Lisbon que Jane n'avait pas présentée.

« Mon amie, Teresa Lisbon. » s'empressa d'affirmer Jane avant que la brunette n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Miss Hathaway. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez moi Anne, Tess. »

Lisbon eut du mal à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Anne Hathaway avait l'air tout à fait sympathique, mais le monde des stars était ainsi fait que tout le monde se tutoyait et s'appelait « chérie. » Tellement éloigné de son monde à elle, des bureaux du CBI où l'amitié était plus forte que nulle part ailleurs mais où tous gardaient une pudeur sans égale.

« Si vous veniez, tous les deux, que je vous présente au reste de l'équipe ? » proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Jane lui envoya un sourire éclatant et posa une main sur les reins de l'actrice, comme par galanterie, alors qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas pour aller vers un grand bureau.

« Bonjour Meryl ! Je te présente Patrick Jane et son amie Tess. Patrick est Christian Thompson. »

« Bonjour, Patrick. Teresa. Meryl Streep. Ou le Diable qui s'habille en Prada. » plaisanta l'actrice.

Lisbon eut du mal à garder une contenance. Elle adorait Meryl Streep, spécialement pour son rôle dans « Sur la route de Madison » . Heureusement pour elle, Jane occupa l'attention de chacune des actrices en faisant un baise main gentleman à la nouvelle présentée.

Puis, Anne les traîna dans une autre pièce, où se reposait Stanley Tucci.

« Stan ? Patrick Jane, notre Christian Thompson, et son amie, Tess. Patrick, Tess, je vous présente Stan. »

« Christian Thompson, quel dommage ! Pourquoi diable Ellen ne vous a pas donné le rôle d'un homosexuel, ça m'aurait toujours plus émoustillé qu'un tombeur hétéro, journaliste de surcroît. A-t-on déjà fait plus barbant, je vous l'demande ! » rigola Stanley en forçant ses manières efféminées. « Vous aurez compris que je suis Nigel ! »

« Bien entendu ! » mentit Jane, ignorant qui pouvait être Nigel. « Et croyez bien que si je pouvais influencer les choix d'Ellen, je vous aurais ravi en interprétant un homosexuel branché. » plaisanta-t-il gentiment, conscient que Stanley comprenait l'humour et l'ironie du propos.

Tous le monde rigola de bon cœur.

« Un café ? » demanda Stanley à Lisbon.

« Volontiers ! »

L'acteur s'empressa d'aller lui servir une tasse.

« Alors dites moi tout, ça fait quoi d'avoir un acteur pour petit ami ? Pas trop jalouse ? »

Lisbon ne sut à quoi répondre en premier. Démentir sur le petit ami ? Mais sa fierté vis à vis de Jane l'emporta et elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer qu'elle était flic et que jamais au grand jamais elle ne s'adonnerait au métier d'actrice.

« Flic ? »

« Nous travaillons, ma fiancée et moi, au CBI. » expliqua Jane qui venait de terminer une discussion avec Anne.

Lisbon décida de jouer le jeu. Inutile de se faire remarquer, elle aurait une explication avec Jane plus tard.

« Je suis sa patronne, en fait. Il n'est que consultant. »

« Mais oui ! Patrick Jane ! Je savais que vous étiez célèbre. Tristement célèbre, à ce que j'en sais. Mes condoléances pour le malheur qui vous a assailli, et mes félicitations pour vous être débarrassé de ce tueur en série ! » lança Stanley avec une sympathie réelle.

« Merci bien. »

« Mais dîtes-moi, qu'allez vous faire tout le temps du tournage ? » demanda Stanley en revenant à Lisbon.

« Assister aux scènes que tournera Jan… Patrick, et visiter. Je ne suis jamais venue dans la Grande Pomme. Ca m'a tout l'air impressionnant ! »

« Ca l'est ! Allez vous promener à Central Park, tous les deux. C'est le coin le plus romantique que je connaisse. Après Paris, mais vous aurez tout le temps de vous envoyer en l'air là bas d'ici cinq semaines ! » lança l'acteur gay sans aucune gêne.

Puis il s'excusa et quitta la scène pour courir après Anne qui s'éclipsait.

« Dommage que vous me priviez des conseils de Stan en rentrant en Californie avant » plaisanta Jane pour détendre l'ambiance.

[…]

Ils avaient discuté avec tellement de monde que Lisbon ne savait plus qui elle avait rencontré. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Valentino serait sur le film, ce qui émoustillait tout le monde. Et, toujours d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Valentino était un créateur de mode très célèbre.

Elle était à présent seule avec Jane, dans une salle où un cocktail venait d'être servi. Il était près de dix huit heures et la journée avait été épuisante. « Qu'en serait-il des suivantes ? » se demanda la brunette. Anne arriva auprès d'eux en trottinant.

« Patrick, tu as rendez vous demain avec Florian. C'est le directeur de la photographie et il t'aidera à te sentir à l'aise presque nu devant un objectif. Il t'expliquera aussi comment te tenir pour que cela sorte bien à l'écran. Ca sera plus facile le jour où on tournera la scène du réveil à Paris. »

Presque nu ? Il chercha du réconfort dans le regard de Lisbon, mais son amie était dos à lui, essayant de retenir une crise de rire. Malheur, il fallait vraiment qu'il lise le script, et dès le soir.

**Antsybal**

* * *

><p><strong>Des avis? Je suis demandeuses d'idées également, si vous avez en tête une idée qui pourrait constituer une scène de la fiction (car celle-ci s'annonce assez longue et il me faudra de quoi vous tenir en haleine! ^^ )<strong>


	4. Chapitre 3

**Maya** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. J'exploiterai les idées que tu m'as données, promis :') En espérant ne pas te décevoir avec cette idée de fiction tordue p

**Lovestorm** : Merci pour l'idée, et c'est avec grand plaisir que je poste de nouveaux chapitres ) Je ne suis pas certaine que Lisbon saura en profiter, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. J'espère ne pas te décevoir !

**HelenaJane** : Ouais ca va aller pour lui ne t'en fait pas. Jane est un dur )

Merci à **Totorsg**, à P**epe64**, et également à **LouiseMentalist**. Merci beaucoup.

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>« Je peux lire avec vous ? »<p>

« Si vous voulez. Venez. » invita Jane en tapant le lit à côté de lui.

Ils étaient arrivés dans leur chambre quelques minutes plus tôt. La soirée venait de se terminer. Lisbon s'était beaucoup amusée à voir Jane paniquer face aux propos de ses nouveaux collègues. Tous avaient l'air très sympathiques, et Lisbon s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Anne Hathaway. Leur âge également les rapprochait il y avait peu de jeunes femmes proches de la trentaine, hormis Emily Blunt, mais l'actrice prenait son rôle très au sérieux et se montrait particulièrement hautaine avec Anne. « Première assistante oblige », avait-elle expliqué.

Lisbon sourit et pris place aux côtés de son consultant, se penchant sur le paquet de feuilles reliées qu'il commençait à lire.

[…]

« Vous êtes donc un grand romantique briseur de couple ! Comme c'est mignon ! »

Ils venaient de fermer le script après en avoir lu les grandes lignes.

« Je préfèrerais y voir le rôle d'un bel homme plein de ressources qui aide la jolie héroïne et qui finit, tombeur, par coucher avec. Un homme plein de bonnes intentions, quoi ! » plaisanta le mentaliste.

« C'est ça ! Essayez de vous persuader de ça, pour ma part, je vais me coucher ! »

Lisbon se leva en riant toujours un peu et alla dans la salle de bains enfiler son survêtement, qui faisait office de pyjama depuis qu'elle partageait la chambre de Jane.

[…]

« Patrick, un plaisir de vous voir ici alors que vous ne tournez pas aujourd'hui, j'aime cet esprit professionnel ! » encouragea Fankel alors que les deux acolytes arrivaient sur une scène de tournage sur la 5ème Avenue.

Ce jour là, Anne ouvrait le bal en tournant les scènes pendant lesquelles elle courait à droite et à gauche dans New York pour assouvir les désirs de Miranda. Lisbon admirait la facilité avec laquelle la jeune femme entrait dans le rôle d'Andy Sachs ou en ressortait. Un instant elle semblait assaillie sous les paquets et le téléphone sans cesse hurlant, et l'instant d'après, alors que la caméra venait de s'éteindre, elle demandait en souriant un café à un assistant.

La jolie brune fut sortie de ses rêveries brusquement, percutée par un jeune homme dont le visage lui était familier.

« Oups pardon ! J'vous avais pas vu ! » s'excusa le gêneur, ailleurs.

Son regard parcourut la jeune femme de la tête au pied, et il sembla se reconnecter avec la réalité, son sourire contaminant ses yeux pour les rendre brillants.

« Je suis Adrian Grenier. » se présenta-t-il.

Bien sûr, c'était l'acteur de Drive me Crazy !

« Teresa Lisbon. Enchantée. »

« Vous jouez sur le film ? »

« Non, je ne fais qu'accompagner un ami. Patrick Jane, peut-être en avez vous entendu parler, il joue Christian Thompson. »

« Celui qui me piquera donc fatalement ma petite amie » déclara Adrian comme s'il en était réellement affecté. Son sourire repris ses droits sur son visage lorsqu'il ajouta « Je suis Nate, le petit ami banal. »

« Et moi Patrick Jane. Le pas banal ami de Lisbon. »

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour l'intrusion non a propos de son ami.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, j'allais partir. Je dois passer au maquillage pour la scène suivante. J'espère vous recroiser, Teresa. » déclara l'acteur brun avant de partir aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé.

« Et bien Lisbon, vous devenez un bourreau des cœurs ? »

L'agent rougit imperceptiblement, mais son ami détecta immédiatement la gêne.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il est mignon comme tout, je comprends que vous craquiez ! »

« Je ne craque pas ! » nia Lisbon, en hochant la tête pour ajouter de la conviction à son propos.

« Alors c'est le simple fait qu'un homme vous regarde comme la belle femme que vous êtes qui vous perturbe ? » demanda Jane avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Lisbon rougit à nouveau.

« J'ai très mal posé ma question. Je n'en sais donc pas plus, ignorant si vous rougissez parce que j'ai raison ou à cause de mon compliment. »

« Rah, cessez d'analyser tous mes faits et gestes ! » pesta la jeune femme en retour.

« Une dispute de couple, j'adore ! »

« Oh, bonjour Stanley. Tu vas bien? »

« Très bien Patrick mais cesse d'importuner notre jolie Teresa ! »

« Oui, Patrick, cesse d'importuner la jolie Teresa. » répéta l'intéressée, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le lieu de tournage, laissant les deux acteurs entre eux.

Elle rejoint la 55ème rue, et arriva sur la 6ème Avenue, l'Avenue des Amériques. Puis elle remonta vers Central Park et s'engouffra dans le parc. Elle marcha quelques minutes, s'étonnant de chaque colline, chaque écureuil, et s'émerveillant devant les tours immenses qui la faisait se sentir ridicule, perdue au milieu du lieu légendaire. Ci et là, elle reconnaissait un lieu qui apparaissait dans tel ou tel film, et elle se sentit soudainement heureuse et libre.

L'instant ne dura pas, la sonnerie de son portable interrompant son moment d'apaisement.

« Oui Jane ? »

« Où êtes vous ? »

« En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? »

Le silence au bout du fil lui signifia qu'elle avait marqué un point.

« Je vous cherche partout depuis près d'une heure. »

Le temps était passé si vite ?

« Je suis à Central Park. »

« Pourquoi avez vous filé? »

« Vous m'avez énervé. »

« Pardonnez moi. »

« Comme à chaque fois ? »

« Mais vous aussi… Vous fixez les limites tellement loin… »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais lâchée ? Je pensais que nous étions amis ! Et d'après ce que je sais d'une relation amicale, on se confie l'un à l'autre, et on ne se comporte pas de manière glaciale dès que le sujet dévie du travail ou des banalités. »

« Cela ne semblait pas vous gêner, de ne rien savoir de moi, il y a encore six mois de ça. »

Le silence fut glacial.

« Pardonnez moi… »

« Comme à chaque fois ? »

« Jane, vous inversez les rôles, là. » rigola Lisbon.

« Où êtes vous, Teresa ? »

« Lisbon. Je suis devant le Réservoir. Faites vite. »

[…]

Ce fut comme si la conversation téléphonique n'avait jamais existé. Jane arriva avec une poche de miettes de pains qu'il avait acheté à une mendiante près de là, et ils distribuèrent à manger aux pigeons volant près d'eux, en silence.

« Au fait… Vous ne voulez certainement pas en parler, et ça vous regarde, mais Grenier m'a demandé de lui donner votre numéro de téléphone. »

Lisbon ouvrit de grand yeux.

« Jane, ne me dites pas que… »

« Non, bien entendu ! Je lui ai donné un faux. »

« Oh. Merci. »

Lisbon était agréablement surprise. Jane semblait avoir grandi et n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion pour l'embêter encore. Même si pour une fois, il aurait pu se permettre une petite intrusion dans sa vie privée en donnant son numéro à Adrian… ajouta mentalement la brunette, le regard perdu dans l'étendue d'eau que représentait le Réservoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? J'attends vos avis avec impatience, regardez comme vous m'avez boosté, un chapitre par jour ! <strong>

**Antsybal**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello** !

**Important**: Je vous remercie à toutes pour les reviews. Je les supprime au fur et à mesure, écrivant les réponses à vous donner sur le document Word de chaque chapitre. Mais mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme, j'en ai maintenant un neuf, ce qui explique à la fois mon retard, et l'absence de réponses personnalisées. (J'ai du réécrire ce chapitre également...)

Je remercie chacune d'entre vous pour votre_ gentillesse_. Il est par contre inutile de laisser des review avec seulement "**Je veux la suite.**" Je trouve ça impoli et contre productif. L'auteur impose le rythme. Si je ne veux pas poster d'un mois je ne poste pas. Je suis assez rapide je pense, merci de rester correcte. Je ne vise pas tout le monde, **A bon entendeur** **;)**

**SINON que vous dire... J'espère vous plaire encore avec ce chapitre, j'essaie de planter le décor comme il se doit pour ne rien bâcler, donnez moi vos avis sur le rythme de l'histoire please ;)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>« Je veux Patrick, Anne et une quinzaine de figurants prêts sur le plateau dans cinq minutes ! » cria Frankel dans un haut parleur électronique.<p>

« Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! » demanda Jane en serrant les mains de Lisbon dans les siennes avant de rejoindre le plateau.

Lisbon lui sourit. Son ami courut devant les caméras, et elle le trouva tellement changé, depuis leur rencontre. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

Elle se sentait vraiment bien à New York. Elle visitait la ville depuis cinq jours qu'ils étaient là, suivant l'équipe sur les lieux de tournage. Central Park, Park Avenue, Cinquième Avenue… Elle était sûre d'ennuyer Jane quand ils rentraient le soir dans leur chambre, et qu'elle se mettait à raconter avec enthousiasme ses journées comme si il n'y avait pas assisté. Mais cela semblait amuser le consultant plus qu'autre chose.

Lisbon ne s'ennuyait pas, même si toutes les personnes qu'elles connaissaient dans cette ville étaient occupés du matin au soir. Jane était souvent à droite et à gauche, pour voir comment tout se passait, mais il était toujours très agréable avec elle. Elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec Anne Hathaway, ce qui fait qu'elle était rarement seule. Meryl Streep venait parfois lui parler mais Lisbon avait toujours l'air bête à bafouiller et à rougir elle se sentait néanmoins beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Stannley. L'acteur homosexuel était le stéréotype du meilleur ami gay dans les teenmovies américains, et Lisbon ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à avoir dans son entourage quelqu'un d'aussi enjoué et d'aussi sympathique.

Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout était d'assister au tournage d'un film. Voir comment on adaptait des grattes ciels immenses à une caméra, comment un acteur occupait l'espace qui lui était offert et comment chaque texte était adapté par l'acteur qui le récitait. Pour l'heure ils étaient dans les SilverCup Studios, qui avaient été aménagés pour l'occasion en l'appartement somptueux de James Holt.

Jane allait entrer en scène pour la première fois et Lisbon retint son souffle.

« _Il a raison vous savez !_ »

Andy Sachs se retourna et Lisbon vit dans le regard de son amie qu'elle était vraiment devenue Andréas. C'était époustouflant. La discussion entre le journaliste et l'assistante de Miranda Priesly continua, et tout se passa à merveille. Jane n'hésitait pas, et ne récitait pas non plus. Il était vraiment devenu Christian Thompson mais ses talents de comédien n'étonnèrent pas vraiment Lisbon. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas pour collègue le célèbre médium, arnaqueur de première ? Cet homme mentait à tout rompre, il jouait en permanence un rôle. Que ce soit pour ne pas la mêler à ses désobéissances quand il résolvait des affaires ou pour cacher son désespoir lors de l'enquête John LeRouge, il avait un don pour se mettre dans la peau d'un autre.

L'agent fut sortie de sa rêverie par un bruit mat. Anne venait de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la fête mais elle s'était tordue la cheville et s'était écroulée de tout son long sur le parquet provisoire.

« Encore ? » s'exclama Frankel [Pendant tout le tournage du Diable s'Habille en Prada, Anne Hathaway n'a fait que se casser la figure. Cf bêtisier.]

Anne se releva en s'excusant, enlevant de ses genoux une poussière invisible. Jane s'était précipité vers elle et la ramenait vers le bar où ils allaient retourner la scène, souriant et la regardant comme pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

Quand tout le monde retrouva son sérieux, ils recommencèrent à jouer.

[…]

Cela avait pris l'après midi. Une fois Jane n'avait pas la main où il fallait, une autre fois Anne bafouillait, ou encore la lumière n'était pas réglée de façon à sublimer la scène. Frankel était vraiment un réalisateur difficile et exigeant, et Lisbon trouvait cela admirable. Il arrivait à gérer son équipe avec une poigne de fer tout en restant aimable et apprécié. Elle devait vraiment soudoyer cet homme pour avoir son secret, pensa-t-elle.

« Bonsoir, Tess ! »

« Oh, Adrian ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien ! Tu es ravissante, Teresa ! »

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le jeune homme devant elle l'intimidait il parlait toujours lentement, et comme si ils avaient une conversation très privée.

« Merci ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Tu ne tournes pas aujourd'hui me semble-t-il ? »

« Comment se fait-il que_ tu_ sois ici ? Tu ne tournes jamais, me semble-t-il ? »

La brunette rigola. Il avait du répondant et elle aimait ça.

« Jane. » répondit-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Ah oui. Ton mec t'entraîne avec lui dans sa cavale à Hollywood ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon « mec » », avoua Lisbon en mimant les guillemets.

Adrian haussa un sourcil.

« Je sais qu'il me présente comme son amie, mais c'est ce que je suis. Son amie. Rien de plus. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir rectifié ? Tu te doutais bien que tout le monde avait compris de travers…»

« Pourquoi le faire ? Jane est consultant au sein de mon équipe au CBI. C'est mon ami, mon seul ami. Il est… C'est un manipulateur égocentrique de première, associé à un blagueur et un bout en train. C'est quelqu'un de farfelu. Voilà le mot, en fait. Jane est Jane. Je pourrais t'expliquer pendant des heures que tu ne comprendrais pas. »

« Et donc vous faire passer pour un couple fait partie de ses activités ? » demanda Adrian non sans sarcasme.

« Laisse tomber Jane, veux-tu ? »

« Tu es allée vers Madison's Square ? » demanda l'acteur sans transition.

« Pas encore, malheureusement. Je pensais y aller dans la semaine. »

« Attends moi, je t'accompagnerai. C'est un joli lieu. Tu aimeras. »

« Ca marche ! »

« Tu es libre ce soir ? »

Mais Lisbon avait déjà détourné la tête. Frankel venait d'annoncer que les acteurs pouvaient aller se reposer, et elle se précipita sur Jane.

« Alors comment j'étais ? Fabuleux n'est ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous féliciter que votre Ego s'en charge. Vous êtes désolant. »

« Que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas. L'avantage avec moi Lisbon, c'est que la célébrité ne me montera pas à la tête. Je reste fidèle à moi-même. »

La brune rigola et hocha la tête, un air attendri sur le visage.

« Vous étiez excellent, Jane. Vraiment bon. Ce qui, de la part d'un homme passant sa vie à jouer un rôle, n'est pas un exploit en soit. »

« Je ne joue jamais de rôle, Lisbon ! Je suis un manipulateur, mais je suis toujours moi-même ! »

« Vous aimez jouer ? »

« J'aime toutes les expériences susceptibles de me détourner quelques temps du quotidien. »

« Car votre quotidien ne vous plait pas ? » demanda Lisbon, vexée.

« Il me plaît mais j'aime aussi décrocher. Tout comme vous, sinon pourquoi seriez-vous là, en vacances à New York ? »

« Je ne suis pas en vacances, je suis suspendue. »

« Vous avez pourtant l'air en vacances ! Pour fêter ça, je vous amène dîner ! » insista Jane dans un sourire.

« Tess ? »

« Oh, bonsoir Adrian ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Salut Jane. Je vais très bien et toi ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Patrick tu sais ! Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça ici. »

« Mais pas ton amie Teresa, alors si une si bonne amie ne t'appelle pas par ton prénom, de quel droit le ferai-je ? »

« Comme tu le souhaites. »

« Bien. Tess, tu es libre ce soir ? »

Lisbon fut gênée. Invitée par un homme devant Jane. Son consultant allait s'en donner à cœur joie dans les railleries, à présent.

« Heu… A vrai dire, je viens d'accepter la proposition de Jane pour sortir dîner… » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Je l'amène fêter sa suspension ! » confia Jane en chuchotant, nullement gêné par la situation.

« Bien. Un autre soir, alors, si tu veux. Bonne soirée. »

L'acteur brun s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé et Lisbon se tourna vers Jane, le regard sévère.

« Pas un mot sur l'invitation, je vous préviens. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Cependant, pourquoi lui avoir dit que nous n'étions pas en couple ? »

« Je reprends, excusez moi. Pas un mot sur Adrian, en fait. »

Jane rit et passa un bras autour de épaules de Lisbon avant de la pousser dehors, l'exposant au froid et à la grandeur de New York la nuit, lui donnant l'impression grisante qu'elle n'était rien dans cette immensité mais qu'elle contribuait malgré tout à la magie de la Grande Pomme.

**Antsybal**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ce chapitre? Il est tard, le prochain sera plus long et plus complet, mais je tiens à poster celui là maintenant ;)<strong>

**Laissez moi vos avis, ça m'intéresse et me motive. Donnant-donnant? :)**


	6. Chapitre 5

Merci **Lovestrom** : C'est très gentil de dire des trucs comme ça, tu m'encourages toujours un peu plus avec tes compliments :$

**Flo** : Effectivement mle chapitre est court et concentré sur un très court laps de temps:/ Celui là est plus consistant ! Pour ce qui est du tournage et du respect, je ne sais pas non plus comment ça se passe, je cherche des making of d'un peu tous les films et les anecdotes du Diable … pour être un max réaliste ^^ Merci pour tous ces compliments, j'attends les critiques négatives ^^ Merci pour toute la motivation que tu m'apportes !

Merci **Totorsg**, **Filament-de-lune**, **LouiseMentalist**

_Pour ce qui est de Lisbon, je me livre quelques peu à vous dans cette fiction. L'accro au cinéma, qui déteste boire car on ne contrôle pas à 100% ses faits et gestes, chaque anecdote ou chaque trait de Lisbon qui ne vient pas de la série vous font découvrir qui je suis !_

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Lisbon éclata de rire. Jane et elle sortaient du restaurant où il l'avait invitée, et elle venait de passer une excellente soirée. Ils avaient mangé sur un yacht sur l'Hudson et avaient été jusqu'à la Statue de la Liberté avant de revenir au fil de l'eau.<p>

Ils montèrent en silence dans un taxi qui les laissa sur Times Square, et ils empruntèrent la Septième Avenue pour remonter jusqu'à leur hôtel.

« J'ai passé une soirée géniale, merci pour tout, Jane. »

Lisbon chavira un peu et se raccrocha à son consultant. Ce dernier, également éméché, la regarda les yeux brillants d'alcool.

« C'était avec plaisir ! Pour fêter notre amitié ! »

« Ce n'est plus pour ma suspension ? »

« Votre suspension est la preuve de notre amitié. Vous vous êtes sacrifiée pour moi. Et je ferai pareil pour vous, Teresa ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra, Patrick. » répondit Lisbon en appuyant sur le prénom.

Elle avait les idées embuées par tout le vin extrêmement cher que Jane avait commandé à table et n'aimait pas ça. Il fallait qu'elle contrôle tout et ne supportait pas sentir l'alcool inhiber ses sens. Jane reprit son discours en agitant les bras.

« A notre amitié ! A notre voyage à New York et aux moments extraordinaires que nous passons ensemble. Je savais qu'un jour nous apprendrions à nous connaître autrement qu'au fil d'enquêtes. » confia l'acteur en bafouillant un peu.

« Merci pour ce que vous faîtes pour moi, Jane. »

« Oh. Vous avez dit Jane. Je ne suis plus Patrick. » remarqua le concerné avec une bouille d'enfant triste qui paraissait sincère.

Lisbon éclata à nouveau de rire et s'accrocha à son bras, incertaine, en le tirant pour qu'il marche plus rapidement.

« Allez, venez, on doit rentrer. Vous tournez demain. »

« Non, je ne tourne pas. »

« Si, vous tournez. »

« Non, je ne tourne pas ! »

« Vous tournez, j'en suis certaine ! C'est Frankel qui me l'a dit ! »

« Vous pariez ? Vingt dollars. »

Jane sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro du réalisateur. A côté de lui, Lisbon, ivre, avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche, et pouffait, comme une enfant en train de faire une bêtise.

« Allo Frankel ? »

Lisbon se rapprocha de l'appareil pour espérer entendre quelque chose, toujours les mains devant sa bouche. Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire, et Libson mit sévèrement son index devant sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence.

« Bonsoir, c'est Patrick Jane ! » chantonna l'acteur.

« … »

« Je travaille demain ? »

« … »

« Vous ne voulez pas me donner ma journée ? Pour un pari… »

« … »

Frankel parla plus longtemps que les fois précédentes, et sembla s'énerver. Lisbon put entendre sa voix sans cependant comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« D'accord, à demain huit heures. Toutes mes excuses. »

Le consultant raccrocha, penaud.

« Vous me devez vingt dollars ! » chantonna Lisbon.

« Vous êtes plus dure en affaire que Rigsby ou Cho ! » maugréa l'acteur.

« Que voulez vous ? Je leur ai tout appris ! » taquina son amie.

Ils reprirent leur route d'un pas un peu plus certain, mais pas parfaitement maîtrisé pour autant.

« Hé, dîtes, il vous a grondé, Monsieur Frankel ? »

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la mine enfantine de son amie. Ainsi donc Teresa Lisbon faisait partie de ceux qui ont à nouveau cinq ans quand ils boivent… !

« Il n'était pas très heureux d'être dérangé à cette heure ci, et espère qu'on ne verra pas que j'ai bu demain matin… »

« Quel âge avons-nous… ? »

« Celui de vivre. De vivre vraiment. De boire et de s'amuser, de sortir et de voir le monde. Nous avons l'âge de vivre. Ne culpabilisez jamais pour cela. »

Ils étaient arrivés à leur hôtel et Lisbon hocha la tête en silence face aux paroles de Jane. Il la connaissait si bien. Elle le suivit dans leur chambre et ils s'endormirent, toujours en silence.

[…]

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Un mal de tête l'assaillit. Elle tendit la main pour attraper son portable et fit basculer une bouteille d'eau. Jane avait pensé à tout, pensa-t-elle en remarquant que son ami lui avait apporté de l'eau et un cachet pour le mal de tête. Elle se leva, pâteuse, et lu la note que Jane avait laissé sur le bureau de la chambre.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle !

Le réveil n'a pas été facile pour moi, je vous l'avoue ! Vous dormiez tellement bien que je ne pouvais pas vous tirer du lit, vous pouvez bien rater un jour de tournage ! Reposez vous car nous remettrons ça dans les jours à venir, que vous le vouliez ou non !

Bien à vous,  
>P. Jane. »<p>

Lisbon sourit en se dirigea vers la douche.

[…]

Tout le monde parlait trop vite. Le soleil brillait trop fort. Les gens se déplaçaient trop vite. Bref, une gueule de bois. Ils étaient sur la Cinquième Avenue, et Jane devait tourner rapidement la scène pendant laquelle Andy l'appelait à l'aide pour ne pas se faire virer.

Jane hocha la tête, comme si il avait écouté avec attention Anne déblatérer son texte hors champ, mais ne répondit pas.

« Patrick, qu'est ce que tu fous, mince ? Cinq minutes de pause, toi, tu viens me voir ! » cria Frankel dans son haut parleur.

Le blond s'approcha du réalisateur, penaud.

« C'est la dernière fois. La dernière fois, Patrick. Tu es bon. Tu pourrais faire carrière ici. Mais ne pense pas que la vie d'acteur c'est ça. Quand on tourne, on ne sort pas. C'est un travail comme un autre. Alors je ne sais pas si tu arrives bourré au CBI très souvent mais je doute que ta patronne de petite amie te laisse faire. La dernière fois, Patrick… »

Le consultant s'excusa platement avant de retourner sur les plateaux. Une maquilleuse lui sauta dessus et quand elle jugea que le fond de teint allait définitivement figer ses traits, elle sourit, contente de la bonne mine qu'elle avait réussi à lui créer.

Anne récita son texte hors caméra et il répondit, parlant dans un téléphone éteint. Oui, il avait le nouvel Harry Potter, oui, il était génial. Quel crétin, ce Christian Thomspon, quand il s'y mettait. Ou peut-être était-ce la mauvaise humeur de Jane qui le rendait subjectif ?

Frankel cria que c'était dans la boîte, et Jane fit quelques pas dans la rue autour de lui. Il comprenait ce que Lisbon voulait dire quand elle parlait avec force le soir et s'extasiait sur la grandeur de New York. La ville était sublime, on s'y sentait vivant. Vraiment vivant. La brune ressentait comme lui l'ambiance, l'atmosphère unique de la Grande Pomme. Les gens étaient gentils, et on ne sentait pas en trop dans cette jungle de béton. On n'était pas vraiment insignifiant. On avait paradoxalement l'impression d'être important, d'être quelqu'un, même perdu au pied des tours. Il aimait cela. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la côte est puisse s'avérer aussi chaleureuse.

« Allez, tu peux rentrer te reposer ! »

« Oh Anne. Je suis désolée, on est sortis hier avec Lisbon et … »

« Lisbon ? »

« Oui, Teresa. On est allés manger sur l'Hudson. Et quand on est rentrés on était plus qu'éméchés… Je suis désolé ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Sur l'Hudson ? Tu es d'un romantisme insoupçonné ! »

Jane rougit. Il se savait romantique. Avec Angela, il l'avait toujours été. Il avait amené Kristina Frye manger dans un restaurant chic, également. Mais qu'Anne le trouve romantique avec Lisbon… Non, son raisonnement était faussé car elle les pensait ensemble. Bien sûr, tout s'expliquait.

« Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, Patrick. Ce soir, il y a une soirée à laquelle tu ferais mieux d'assister. On est tous invités. Je pensais que tu t'en souviendrais. Enfile un costard pour l'occasion et amène Tess avec toi ! »

« Tu as raison, je vais rentrer. Que j'enfile un costard… ! Comme si MOI, je portais des costards », plaisanta-t-il. « A ce soir, alors ! »

[…]

« Moi qui pensais vous trouver encore endormie ! »

Jane venait d'arriver dans leur chambre d'hôtel, et il fut surpris de trouver Lisbon sur son ordinateur, habillée et apparemment en forme.

« Vous avez déjà fini de tourner ? »

« C'était un carnage et je me suis fait engueuler par Frankel. Pas de commentaire, mon ego en a déjà pris un coup… » avoua-t-il.

« Comme si vous faire enguirlander ne vous était pas habituel… »

« Vous travaillez ou je rêve ? » demanda Jane en désignant l'ordinateur, ignorant la remarque sarcastique de son amie.

« Grace m'a envoyé un mail, j'y réponds. Rigsby, Cho et elle espèrent que tout se passe bien. Elle veut que je lui ramène tous les autographes possibles. On leur manque tout de même, et ils espèrent de tout cœur que vous n'êtes pas insupportable au point de gâcher mes vacances. »

« Votre suspension », corrigea Jane en la coupant.

Lisbon répondit par un regard noir et continua à taper sur son clavier.

« Vous leur répondez quoi ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! » s'écria Lisbon en cachant l'écran sans se soucier de ses joues rouges.

Mais Jane était Jane et il rusa, fixant Lisbon intensément avant de fondre sur son ordinateur et de le lui piquer. Heureusement, c'était une toute petite machine il la leva à bout de bras et tint Lisbon à distance avec sa main libre.

« Grace, vous me manquez tous également il me tarderait presque de rentrer pour retrouver l'équipe ! Presque, car la ville est magnifique et que je profite à fond de ma suspension pour décompresser. Jane est très agréable, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'a provoqué personne (pour le moment), et est très gentil avec moi. Il est très doué pour le cinéma, mais ses talents d'acteurs ne vous sont certainement pas plus inconnus qu'à moi. Embrassez Cho et Rigsby de ma part. T Lisbon. » lut-il à voix haute.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que je lise. » s'étonna-t-il, l'ordinateur toujours à bout de bras.

Lisbon ne répondit rien et profita de l'étonnement de son consultant pour récupérer la machine sans décolérer.

« Les-choses-gentilles-que-je-dis-sur-vous » marmotta-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Les choses gentilles que je dis sur vous. » répéta-t-elle d'un ton qui ne tolérait pas de réponse.

Jane sourit et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour prendre un bain et se reposer un peu avant la soirée qui s'annonçait.

« Libson ! » cria-t-il depuis la salle de bains. « On a une soirée ce soir et il faut s'habiller ! J'avais complètement oublié ! »

« D'accord ! Je voulais justement aller faire un tour j'en profiterai pour m'acheter une robe ! »

Jane sourit en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau. Les vacances allaient bien à Lisbon, la rendaient vivante et femme. Il devrait s'arranger pour la faire suspendre régulièrement, à l'avenir.

**Antsybal**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors? J'écris, écris et écris encore, et poste rapidement, alors je compte sur vos avis et vos Reviews !<strong>_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Lovestorm** : Merci encore ! L'état de Jane est tout droit inspiré de l'épisode des pères Noël (j'ai perdu tous mes épisodes DONC je ne peux te dire lequel, mais c'est celui où Jane fini bourré, appuyé sur Lisbon. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'ai les meilleures lectrices du monde !

**Maya** : Les sadiques ! Merci pour les autres sites en tous cas. Ca craint tout ça ! Merci pour ta review sur le drabble « MegaUpload »

**Véronique** : J'espère que c'était de l'humour, cette façon d'ordonner que je termine la fiction… )

**Flo** : AHAH ! Vole mon ordi, tu ne trouverais pas de suite à l'intérieur. J'écris chaque chapitre en une ou deux fois et je poste, pas d'avance ! Certes ça augmente les chances de page blanche mais j'ai toujours fini mes fictions, aucun soucis à se faire de ce côté-là, c'est promis ! Bon tu me déçois, j'attends les critiques négatives moi ^^ Sinon je ne sais pas si je pars dans la bonne direction. :p Oups j'ai spoilé je suis désolée, je ne dirai plus rien sur la série ! :x Merci pour tout, à bientôt, j'espère te plaire encore avec ce chapitre !

Merci **Totorsg**,** LouiseMentalist**, **Ayahne**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Il sortit enfin de son bain quand l'eau fut froide et regarda avec amusement le bout de ses doigts flétris. Ce phénomène l'amusait depuis qu'il était enfant. Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit dans la chambre pour aller chercher ses habits. Il détestait les emporter avec lui pendant sa douche, l'humidité rendait les pantalons difficiles à enfiler.<p>

Cependant il eu du mal à ne pas lâcher le linge quand son regard se posa sur la jeune femme face à lui.

Lisbon fit un sourire gêné et il reprit contenance.

« Vous êtes… La robe vous va à merveille. »

« Ca ne fait pas un peu trop ? »

« Vous serez la plus belle et les actrices vous en voudront secrètement mais non, ce n'est pas trop. »

L'agent rougit de plus belle.

« Et vous, vous venez comme ça ? » plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'ambiance en faisant allusion à la quasi nudité de son consultant.

« Je pensais que ça m'allait plutôt bien mais si vous insistez pour que je couvre ce corps d'Apollon… » rit-il en retour avant d'attraper ses affaires pour aller se préparer.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, il ne put empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers Lisbon. Elle avait acheté une robe bleue roi, qui mettait sa poitrine et sa taille en valeur avant de descendre en cascade savamment travaillée sur ses chevilles, recouvrant partiellement une paire d'escarpins hauts assortis à la tenue. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon négligé dont s'échappaient quelques mèches, et elle s'était maquillée discrètement, donnant un éclat nouveau à ses yeux électriques.

Son amie était une belle femme et il s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Son obsession pour John LeRouge l'avait détourné de toutes les femmes, même de celles qu'il n'envisageait pas du tout comme des conquêtes, et il pensa qu'il devrait regarder si Grace aussi était jolie quand il rentrerait en Californie.

Il serra le nœud de sa cravate et sortit dans la chambre. Il s'avança vers Lisbon et se pencha en mimant un gentleman.

« Miss Lisbon, voudrez-vous être ma cavalière ? »

« Ai-je le choix ? » rigola l'intéressée.

« Etant donné que je vous ai présenté comme ma compagne… »

« Et je me demande encore ce qui vous a pris… » coupa-t-elle.

« …je dirai que non, vous n'avez pas d'alternative. Mais si vous songez à refuser j'ai un argument choc ! »

« Voyez-vous ça ? »

« Mon costume est bleu marine et votre robe bleue également. Nous sommes indéniablement assortis. Argument choc, vous ne pouvez pas vous défiler ! Eeeet Bim ! » s'emporta Jane, enthousiaste.

Lisbon rigola et attrapa le bras de ce grand enfant. Avoir Jane pour cavalier avait un avantage majeur elle ne s'ennuierait pas de la soirée !

[…]

Ils arrivèrent et eurent l'un comme l'autre le souffle coupé par la décoration de la salle alentour. Tout était très classe et très sobre mais devait couter très cher et l'installation avait du nécessiter bon nombre de décorateurs d'intérieur. Blancs, les murs étaient sublimés par des miroirs disposés de manière à renvoyer la lumière partout dans la pièce. Mais ce qui les stoppa net fut surtout le bruit. Un tapis rouge partait de l'entrée et traversait la salle jusqu'à une autre pièce et des dizaines de personnes criaient leurs noms.

Lisbon dévisagea Jane, paniquée.

« Je vous jure que j'ignorais que c'était ce genre de soirée… » chuchota-t-il, sérieux. « Suivez moi, ça va bien se passer. »

Ils passèrent sur le tapis rouge sans s'arrêter mais en faisant bonne figure. Autour d'eux, des fans VIP et des journalistes les appelaient pour avoir un regard ou une pose. Jane resserra sa prise autour de la taille de son amie, la sentant de moins en moins à l'aise. Stanley leur sauta dessus, une coupe de champagne à la main.

« Alors, ça vous plaît ? » demanda-t-il en souriant aux appareils photos.

Aucun ne répondit mais l'acteur n'y prêta pas attention. Il les arrêta et tous trois furent photographiés en série. Lisbon était terrifiée par tous ces gens qui criaient son nom alors même qu'elle ne jouait pas et les flashs crépitant sans cesse la faisaient un peu paniquer. Mais elle offrit son plus beau sourire, radieuse.

A sa gauche, Jane souriait. Elle aurait été incapable de dire s'il était à l'aise ou non. Il semblait l'être. Ils reprirent leur marche quand Stanley s'éloigna et quelques secondes -qui semblèrent des heures- plus tard, ils entraient dans le « carré VIP ». La pièce était calme et on n'entendait pas les cris extérieurs.

Tout avait l'allure d'un bar lounge. Musique sensuelles à faible volume, lumières flashy mais atmosphère tamisée, le lieu ne ressemblait qu'à ceux que seules les stars fréquentaient. Le duo s'approcha du bar et Jane commanda deux Get 27qu'ils burent cul-sec. Nulle envie de se souler, mais l'alcool aiderait la pression à redescendre.

Anne arriva, souriante.

« Alors les amoureux ! Comment se passe votre soirée ? »

« On ne s'attendait pas à tous ces journalistes… » répondit Lisbon, ignorant l'appellation par habitude.

« Disons qu'à la base ça devait se faire entre nous mais finalement, les sponsors qui organisent ont décidé d'ouvrir à toutes les célébrités actuellement sur New York. Les journalistes étant là, c'est plus rentable et ça fait la promo des films en cours de tournage ! » expliqua l'habituée. « Tu es splendide Tess. »

« Merci beaucoup. » rougit la complimentée.

Anne s'éloigna, laissa Jane et Lisbon seuls. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, regardant les gens autour et s'extasiant sur les célébrités qu'ils voyaient. Heidy Klum, Kate Moss, Lagerfeld, et même…

« Jane je n'y crois pas… Johnny Depp ! Y'a Johnny Depp ! »

Le consultant rigola.

« Teresa, quatorze ans, va aller demander un autographe à son acteur préféré. » déclara-t-il en prenant un air de journaliste de télé-réalité.

La concernée se rembrunit.

« Pas du tout. Mais je vous rappelle que je ne fais pas partie du gratin, MOI ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Oh Lisbon, je vous taquinais. Si vous voulez mon avis, je perdrai aussi toute ma contenance si Alyssa Milano ou Monica Bellucci étaient là ! »

Lisbon rigola en imaginant Jane se pâmer devant une célébrité. Il lui ferait tout vivre !

[…]

Elle discutait avec Stanley depuis quelques minutes et regarda la salle quand celui-ci la laissa seule. Elle ne savait pas si elle appréciait la soirée ou pas. Toutes ces stars dans leur monde de stars… Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter au milieu d'eux tous.

Jane semblait à l'aise. A quelques mètres de là, il semblait avoir pris son rôle très au sérieux et était penché sur Anne qui riait bêtement, buvant ses propos. Lisbon détourna le regard quand elle vit Jane hausser un sourcil et lancer son sourire de playboy à la jeune femme. Cet homme était devenu un vrai dragueur depuis la mort de John LeRouge pourtant à sa connaissance, il n'était sorti avec personne.

« La plus belle femme de la soirée m'accordera-t-elle cette danse ? »

Lisbon sourit en voyant la personne qui la sortait de ses pensées.

« Avec grand plaisir, Adrian ! »

Elle se laissa emporter sans réfléchir, loin de la Teresa Lisbon qu'elle était devenue au quotidien, soumise à la rigueur et au sérieux que lui imposait son métier.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur ses hanches, et entraîna la belle brune dans une valse lente.

« Tu es sublime, vraiment. »

« Tu te répètes ! » rigola Lisbon.

« Pardonne ma surprise… Mais tu devrais mettre des robes tous les jours ! »

Pour toute réponse, Lisbon se détendit un peu plus et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son nouveau cavalier.

[…]

Ils avaient dansé plus que jamais elle n'avait dansé quand il l'autorisa enfin à quitter la piste. Il alla lui chercher à boire et la rejoignit sur une banquette.

« Que dis-tu d'aller à Madison's Square demain ? »

« Je devais aller voir The Bodies Exhibition avec Jane…Mais si tu veux te joindre à nous ! » ajouta-t-elle en faisant un sourire d'excuse.

« J'ai ton numéro de portable, je vous rejoindrai peut-être tout dépend de comment se termine la soirée ! »

Lisbon rougit. Il avait le numéro d'elle ne savait qui, mais d'après Jane ce n'était absolument pas le sien.

« Oh à propos de ce numéro, Jane est mauvais avec les chiffres, donne moi ton portable, comme ça j'peux le modifier si il a fait une erreur… » bafouilla-t-elle.

Adrian acquiesça, et lui tendit l'objet sans un mot. Elle se trouva à Tess. Jane n'avait en effet pas donné le bon numéro mais elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant celui de son consultant.

« M'as-tu déjà contactée ? » demanda-t-elle sans douceur dans la voix.

« Je t'ai envoyé un ou deux SMS il y'a quelques jours, oui. »

« Et j'ai répondu ? Je veux dire, tu as reçu une réponse ? »

« Tu perds la tête ou l'alcool monte ? » plaisanta Adrian. « Tu m'as dit que tu étais à l'autre bout de la ville et que tu ne pouvais pas me rejoindre pour aller patiner à Rockfeller Center. »

« Je vais le tuer. » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en se levant.

« Je dois te laisser j'ai deux choses à régler… » s'excusa-t-elle, consciente que l'acteur ne devait rien comprendre à ce qu'elle racontait depuis quelques minutes.

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse et fendit la foule.

« Venez ici. » pesta-telle en le tirant par la manche, interrompant une discussion apparemment passionnante avec Anne.

Il la suivit sans comprendre, n'essayant même pas de lutter, et la laissa l'entraîner derrière les locaux par la sortie de secours.

« Je vais poser une seule question et vous allez donner une réponse sans vous défiler. De quel droit vous avez donné votre numéro à Adrian et vous lui avez envoyé des messages en vous faisant passer pour moi ?»

**Antsybal**

* * *

><p><strong>Je déteste ce chapitre. Cliché, pas marrant, ça n'avance pas... Des avis? <strong>


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir à toutes!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira je l'espère. Un grand merci à Totorsg qui m'a fournit une aide précieuse!

Merci à **Totorsg** , **Ayahne**, **Z2vy**,** Pepe64**,

**Flo** : Merci d'être franche ! Cliché, on était en plein. J'ai désespéré ^^ Pour le numéro, j'avais l'idée depuis le début ^^ Lisbon danse avec Adrian… Oui mais ça sera un tremplin jisbonnien, promis ! Pour les médias, il y a toujours des promos avant la sortie du film, on le voit quand on entend dire que Machin va jouer dans tel film en 2021 après de là à dire qu'il y a des soirées… Dans ma fiction oui ! ^^ Pour la scène avec JDepp, personnes connues c'est cool mais Johnny Depp perso c'est l'extase ! :p J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me font vraiment avancer.

**Lovestorm** : Mercii ! Un Jane en serviette. On est toutes d'accord là-dessus au moins ! ^^ Je ne sais pas encore, à l'heure où j'écris la réponse, comment vont se dérouler les événements mais j'espère trouver l'inspiration et vous plaire ! Merci encore !

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><em>« Je vais poser une seule question et vous allez donner une réponse sans vous défiler. De quel droit vous avez donné votre numéro à Adrian et vous lui avez envoyé des messages en vous faisant passer pour moi ? »<em>

« Je suis votre consultant et je m'occupe de vos relations publiques ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. « Oh, mince. J'ai encore confondu consultant et assistant… ! » fit-il mine de réaliser face au visage fermé de sa patronne.

« C'était un gag ? » proposa-t-il encore en souriant timidement.

Aucune réaction. Lisbon fulminait et semblait prête à exploser.

« Non, une erreur ! »

Il allait dans la mauvaise direction, sans aucun doute. Elle allait se mettre à hurler et il était bon pour louer une autre chambre d'hôtel. Pourquoi lui posait-elle la question d'abord ? Lisbon était une femme trop bien pour cet Adrian, ça coulait de source. Il lui fallait un mec bien, un homme pour la respecter, pour la connaître et pour anticiper les choses qui pouvaient la blesser afin de mieux la protéger. Et Adrian n'était clairement pas cet homme là.

C'était un jeunot. D'abord. Il avait quoi, trente trois ans ? Lisbon en avait trente-quatre tout de même ! Et puis il était d'un ennui total, toujours à proposer des sorties romantiques à deux balles. Tss. Lui aussi il l'amenait dans des endroits chics. Ah. Enfin il y était. Lui. Voilà pourquoi.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire un truc comme « Lisbon, j'ai tout voulu faire foirer avec ce crétin d'acteur parce que pour une raison que j'ignore, je veux vous garder pour moi. Vous savez, je me suis récemment rendu compte que vous étiez une femme magnifique, en plus de l'agent auquel je tenais déjà. Et puis, il n'y a que moi qui sache vous protéger. –Et Cho quand il a une arme – et vous êtes mon amie. Vous êtes ma Lisbon et je déteste l'idée de vous partager avec un abruti. »

Elle allait adorer, à coup sûr. Il respira une grande bouffée d'air frais en regardant autour de lui. L'escalier donnait sur une vieille cour délabrée qui contrastait avec la superbe salle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lisbon. Elle attendait toujours, ignorante de tout ce qui traversait ses pensées. Il tenta une explication.

« Vous étiez soulagée quand je vous ai dit que je ne lui avais pas donné votre numéro, pourquoi me faire une scène ? Vous vous en fichez, de lui ! »

Il attendit une réponse mais aucune ne vint. Elle était toujours sur le point d'exploser et au moment où il s'attendait à l'entendre hurler, elle respira un grand coup. Quand elle prit enfin la parole, sa voix était emprunte de tristesse, mais calme.

« Ce n'est pas lui le problème. Le problème c'est votre intrusion dans ma vie. Je vous ai toujours pardonné. Toujours sauvé quand nos supérieurs voulaient vous virer. Toujours. Je me suis toujours donnée à fond pour l'équipe et vous, jusqu'à me faire suspendre. Et vous… Vous ne respectez aucune limite. Jamais. Avec personne. Pourquoi, Jane ? … »

« Je vous promets que je ne pensais pas à mal. Je n'ai simplement pas pensé aux conséquences, et au fait qu'effectivement c'était stupide. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il la fixait. Elle se sentit plus apaisée d'un coup, et il reprit la parole d'une voix monocorde.

« Jamais je ne vous ferai de mal intentionnellement Lisbon. Jamais m'entendez-vous ? Vous ne devez pas m'en vouloir, Lisbon. M'en voulez vous ? »

« Je… Non, je suppose que non. »

Elle se sentait calme, et bien. Il ne souriait pas et la fixait intensément. Mais un chien jappa au loin et la brunette reprit ses esprits.

« Vous avez voulu m'hypnotiser ! Vous êtes incorrigible, inutile que j'essaie de vous inculquer quelque valeur que ce soit ! Mais croyez moi si je vous dis qu'interférer avec ma vie privée une fois de plus vous coûtera cher. Ce jour là, vous pourrez disparaître que je m'en moquerai éperdument. »

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans la salle, le laissant seul, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne le détestait pas, et il s'en était plutôt bien sorti ! Bon certes il avait brisé le lien de confiance qu'il avait mis plusieurs années à établi, mais il était Patrick Jane, et amener les gens à l'apprécier et avoir confiance en lui, il en avait fait son métier autrefois. Plutôt satisfait, il rentra dans la salle à son tour et la chercha machinalement du regard. Mais elle avait disparu.

Comme pour le punir encore de sa mauvaise action, Adrian apparut.

« Jane ! Tu n'as pas vu Teresa ? Elle s'est énervée et est partie sans explication, je ne la trouve plus. J'espère qu'elle va bien… »

« Elle va très bien, on a eu une petite dispute mais on s'est réconciliés, ne t'en fais pas. » lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil tout en s'éloignant.

Il pesta silencieusement. Il détestait ce mec. Foutu pour foutu, il quitta à son tour la soirée, courant presque devant les photographes sur le tapis rouge et hélant un taxi. Il monta dans la chambre 710, celle qu'il occupait depuis une semaine maintenant avec sa patronne, et fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit.

Il lui suffit d'écouter sa respiration et de regarder sa posture pour savoir qu'elle ne dormait pas mais il respecta sa volonté de ne pas parler et s'allongea à son tour avant d'éteindre la lumière.

« Je ne vous en veux pas vraiment vous savez, vous m'avez juste beaucoup énerée... » déclara Lisbon d'une petite voix quelques minutes plus tard.

Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui feignit le sommeil mais il sourit à la noirceur de la chambre.

[…]

Les jours avaient filé. D'ici une semaine toute l'équipe serait à Paris et l'excitation de tous se ressentait. La suspension de Lisbon prenait fin dix jours plus tard, et elle avait donc dû changer d'avis elle suivrait tout le monde en France et ne rentrerait qu'après en Californie.

Si la tension entre Jane et elle avait été présente les jours suivant la dispute, il n'en était plus rien et ils faisaient tous deux comme si l'incident n'avait jamais existé. Cependant le consultant se faisait désagréable en la présence d'Adrian. L'acteur brun passait en effet ses journées avec Lisbon, mais cela n'avait rien pour déplaire à la demoiselle. Elle se sentait belle dans son regard, et intéressante en sa présence.

Pour l'heure, ils étaient tous dans une salle de repos, assis sur des canapés en cuir. La pluie avait gâché la scène qu'Adrian, Anne, Rich et Tracie devait tourner. Une scène entre amis, dans un bar. Lisbon n'avait au début pas compris en quoi la pluie empêchait de filmer dans un bar mais la remarque froide de Frankel sur l'importance de la luminosité naturelle lui fit promettre de ne plus poser de questions qui pourraient réduire le cinéma au simple fait de filmer.

Alors que certains lisaient ou bavardaient entre eux, Stanley, Meryl, Anne, Adrian et Lisbon regardaient Jane faire un de ses tours. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, et quelques jours auparavant, il s'était fait remarquer en analysant Stanley. Si celui-ci n'avait pas été particulièrement ravi de voir que son petit secret était dévoilé –il avait toujours sur lui un préservatif au cas où…-, tout le monde avait adoré avoir un médium dans la troupe.

Ils étaient donc assis en cercle autour d'un café, et Jane s'amusait à deviner où la personne qu'il avait désigné avait caché une bague préalablement choisie. L'ambiance était bon enfant mais Lisbon restait en éveil elle connaissait son consultant et la situation déraperait tôt ou tard.

« Trop facile, Meryl ! Je savais que tu cacherais la bague parmi les tiennes avant même de te désigner ! A qui le tour ? » plastronna le medium.

« A Teresa ! Pour voir si tu connais également ta compagne ! » lança Anne.

« Sa compagne ? Vous en êtes encore à cette blague ? » apostropha Adrian, surprenant tant l'assistance que les concernés. « Jane et Teresa sont juste amis ! »

« Vraiment ? Vous nous avez soutenu le contraire. » rappela Anne avec un ton de reproches.

« J'ai toujours présenté Lisbon comme mon amie et elle a fait la même chose, vous avez mal interprété. » expliqua Jane en riant.

« Vous n'avez pas démenti pour autant ! » rétorqua Stanley. « Mais peu importe, n'importe quelle personne ouverte d'esprit aurait vu que vous n'étiez pas ensemble. Vous vous vouvoyez sans cesse et ne vous embrassez jamais. Moi qui adore les baisers…»

« Jane est consultant au sein de mon équipe au CBI. Nous sommes amis mais pas amants, effectivement. Vous remarquerez qu'il a tendance à se moquer des gens et à arranger les situations en sa faveur, je l'ai suivi par habitude mais ne voulais pas vous mentir… » expliqua Lisbon, bien que personne ne semblait leur en vouloir pour leur mensonge.

Qui se soucierait de ce genre de bizarrerie dans le monde d'Hathaway, Streep, et Tucci ? S'ils voulaient faire croire qu'ils étaient en couple, qu'ils le fassent, ça ne dérangeait personne. Presque personne…

« Les situations en sa faveur ? Quelle faveur retirais-tu de cette mascarade cette fois-ci, Jane ? » provoqua Adrian.

Jane était assis en face d'Adrian, et Lisbon n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de l'acteur quand le regard du blond se posa sur lui.

« On t'a brisé le cœur combien… Deux, trois fois ? Un homme même, la seconde fois je dirais. Et malgré ça tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il ne fait pas bon s'enticher de personnes trop bien pour toi ? Tu as encore placé la barre trop haute, Grenier. Peut-être ton père… Non, ta mère. Ta mère te reprochait toujours de ne pas faire de grandes choses et tu t'es dirigé vers le cinéma. Tu es bon acteur et a réussi, félicitations elle serait fière de toi. Mais tes relations amoureuses ont toujours été un désastre, tu te laisses piétiner le cœur par des personnes qui sont trop pures pour se soucier de toi. Ça t'a rendu aigri, mec. Soigne ça et arrête un peu de m'emmerder. »

Lisbon se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Les choses avaient dérapé.

**Antsybal**

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai fait de mon mieux pour sortir du cliché du chapitre 6, tout en vous mettant un peu de ces conflits plein de testostérone dont vous semblez raffoler ^^ <strong>

**Alors? :)**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Yep là!**

**Caro 94** : Voilà, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé en fait ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu trouves ça marrant pour le moment et pour la suite j'essaierai de rester dans ces tons-là !

**HelenaJane** : Non Jane n'y est pas allé de main morte, mais je veux commencer à faire avancer les choses, la fiction est du jisbon, pas l'histoire d'un tournage de film, donc je fonce ! ^^ Merci !

**Nanou 46** : Bonjour ! Contente de découvrir de nouvelles lectrices, merci ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait connaître le film et même si pour le coup j'ai préféré le livre, je ne me lasse pas de le voir et le voir encore ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Flo** : Merciii ! Ouais le début m'a amusé aussi, j'ai aimé écrire ça. Jane de pire en pire ^^ Niveau temporel… Lisbon a couru et a pris un taxi vaisseau spatial alors que Jane est rentré en marchant à reculons. Ca passe comme excuse ? :$ ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments quand même ! Ca me touche vraiment, merci.

**Lovestorm** : J'ai voulu mélanger le Jane de ma fiction à l'odieux personnage que peut devenir celui de la série quand il analyse les gens. Et oui il est jaloux ! Merci !

**Fyrielle** : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai adoré écrire ce passage là aussi ! ^^

Merci à **Ayahne**, **LouiseMentalist**, **Pepe64** et à **Totorsg**, vous êtes géniales !

_Please, lisez la note à la fin du chapitre, ça explique quelques petites choses. _

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Jane s'était levé et avait quitté la pièce. Adrian défia tout le monde de parler en un regard. Lisbon posa la main sur son bras, et se leva et pour courir après son ami, après avoir adressé à l'acteur un sourire désolé de ne pas le soutenir. Elle trouva le médium dans le couloir menant au hall des Silvercup Studios, alors qu'il marchait en direction de la sortie.<p>

« Jane, attendez moi ! »

Il se retourna et la regarda en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? »

« Il m'énervait depuis un moment déjà, mais comme je n'étais pas sûr pour les conquêtes, j'ai attendu avant de peindre son portrait. » sourit Jane.

« Ce n'était ni respectueux, ni poli, ni gentil… » remarqua Lisbon.

« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez suivi ? Me faire la morale ? Ç'aurait été plu logique de rester avec lui à le consoler. »

« Il n'a pas besoin d'être consolé. »

« Mais j'ai besoin d'être réprimandé ? »

Lisbon soupira et sourit faiblement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » répéta Jane.

« Je ne sais pas. L'habitude de vous soutenir, je suppose. »

Jane intensifia son regard comme pour lire en Lisbon, ce qui la fit rougir.

« Je voulais voir comment vous alliez. Il a vraiment dû vous pousser à bout pour que vous réagissiez comme ça… »

« Pas tellement. Comme je vous ai dit, je voulais le remettre en place depuis un moment. »

« Mais que vous a-t-il fait pour que vous le trouviez si antipathique ? Voyons Jane vous l'avez humilié en public ! »

« Il m'a provoqué. En quoi ça peut le déranger qu'on n'ait pas rétabli les faits ? Et il devait s'attendre à un retour de flamme quand il a continué de s'en prendre à moi. Non vraiment, il est insupportable ! Il n'y a que vous qui le supportez ! »

« Il n'y a que vous qui ne le supportez pas ! »

« Si vous m'avez couru après pour le défendre, il fallait rester avec lui. »

Lisbon hocha la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant.

« Amenez boire un café qu'on oublie ça. » proposa-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Jane lui sourit chaleureusement et l'entraîna à sa suite.

[…]

Quand ils arrivèrent l'après midi, l'incident avait été oublié mais Jane s'excusa pour sa conduite.

« La manière dont Adrian et toi gérez votre relationnel ne nous regarde pas, Patrick. C'était cependant une très bonne démonstration de mentalisme ! » complimenta Anne avec un sourire charmeur.

Lisbon haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas vu à quel point Jane semblait intéresser l'actrice. Son consultant ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et il fit à la jeune femme un sourire éclatant en retour.

« Tess chérie, Adrian nous a laissé un message pour toi. Aucune scène ne sera tournée aujourd'hui et vu… les événements récents il a préféré rentrer chez lui. » annonça Stanley.

Tess chérie. Lisbon essaya d'imaginer Grace ou même Cho l'appeler comme ça et elle eu du mal à ne pas pouffer de rire.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Jane ça ne vous regarde pas. Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Lisbon avec un regard mi sévère, mi amusé pour son consultant.

« Que vous le rappeliez. Il dit que maintenant qu'il a votre numéro et pas celui de ce connard de Jane, il compte l'utiliser. Je cite. » rajouta Stan devant le regard mauvais de Jane.

« Vous voyez ? » dénonça Jane comme un enfant en regardant Lisbon. « Il passe son temps à me chercher ! Connard de Jane ! Ce n'est même pas recherché ! Non, vraiment je ne sais pas comment il peut vous attirer ! »

« Pardon ? Il m'attire ? »

« Roh, ne niez pas ! Il passe ses journées à vous proposer des balades romantiques et vous vous pâmez ! »

Le ton était monté et Stanley et Anne s'éclipsèrent en spéculant sur cet incroyable duo.

« Même si c'était vrai, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut vous gêner et en quoi c'est une raison pour me parler comme vous le faîtes ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant. Lisbon attendit que les traits de Jane se détendent mais il n'en fit rien. Elle l'avait souvent vu en colère du temps de l'enquête John LeRouge mais jamais contre elle. Cela la perturbait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Il avait dépeint un portrait d'elle si peu ressemblant qu'elle se demanda comment il pouvait prétendre la connaître.

« Ah ! » comprit-elle soudain. « C'est ça qui vous énerve chez Adrian ! Le fait qu'il me fasse des avances et que je ne le repousse pas ! C'est quoi votre problème à ce sujet ? Je sais que vous aimez bien tout contrôler et tout gérer, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire de moi ce que vous voulez. J'ai une vie, indépendamment de vous ! »

« Lisbon, calmez-vous. Vous vous méprenez. Je vous promets que vous vous méprenez. »

« Et vous, vous ne vous méprenez pas peut-être quand vous vous faîtes des films sur ma vie privée et mon attitude vis-à-vis d'Adrian ? » répondit-elle d'un ton plus calme. « Donnez-moi une autre bonne raison de le mépriser, ou avouez que c'est en rapport avec moi ! »

Jane resta silencieux. Plutôt crever que d'avouer qu'il était jaloux d'Adrian.

« Vous voyez… » constata tristement Lisbon. « Je ne vaux même pas la peine de recevoir une explication de votre part... Bon tournage cet après midi. On se voit ce soir… »

Elle s'éloigna et il la laissa partir. Il aurait dû lui courir après, mais il n'en fit rien. Dès que Lisbon ou lui essayait de connaître un peu mieux l'autre, ça foirait. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, depuis toujours leur relation dérapait quand ils prenaient leur vie privée en considération. Chacun gardait ses secrets loin de l'autre.

Sans imaginer une seconde que ces secrets puissent les rapprocher.

[…]

Elle se promenait sur Americas Avenue, et essayait de ne plus penser à Jane. Ca lui ressemblait si peu d'être méchant envers elle. Certes la mort de John LeRouge l'avait changée, mais il avait juré qu'il resterait quand même à ses côtés. Elle était en partie venue avec lui à New York pour ça. Parce quelle avait confiance en leur amitié. Il était resté au CBI alors qu'il aurait pu aller jouir de la vie ailleurs.

Depuis qu'ils étaient à New York, les choses échappaient à la brunette. Elle s'était soulée, avait ri avec Jane et avait été proche de lui, puis un garçon l'avait dragué, elle s'était rapproché de lui, ce qui lui avait valu des disputes avec son consultant… Elle vivait. Elle ne savait pas si elle aimait ça, avoir la tête vide d'enquête et occupée à vivre, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou rentrer en Californie.

Elle allait envisager cette option mais un jeune homme noir, cliché du gros rappeur US, l'aborda pour lui vendre un CD -« Yeah, sista, gimme five ! » - et l'idée de quitter prématurément la côté Est disparut.

Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro d'Adrian. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Allô ? Teresa, ça va ? »

« Je vais bien. Stanley m'a dit que je devais te rappeler. Que dis-tu de me faire visiter Madison's Square cet après-midi ? Je t'y attends à l'entrée. »

Le jeune homme approuva l'idée avec enthousiasme et raccrocha.

[…]

Il arriva et la serra brièvement dans ses bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, prenant sa main sans qu'elle ne soit forcément pour. Mais elle n'était pas contre, et se laissa donc faire. Ils ignorèrent l'épisode avec Jane, marchant autour du parc, regardant les vieilles dames nourrir les pigeons, ou encore le gardien réprimander un fumeur. L'après-midi fila sans qu'elle ne le voie.

Il était extrêmement romantique alors qu'elle ne savait pas comment prolonger une relation jusqu'au petit déjeuner. Cela l'effrayait, mais elle se laissa embrasser quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'incliner légèrement et de la laisser rentrer dans le taxi.

Elle fit un grand sourire au chauffeur. Elle venait de se faire embrasser par Adrian Grenier !

[…]

Irascible, agressif, distant, lunatique, chiant, parfois méchant. Vivre avec Jane était devenu un vrai plaisir depuis presque une semaine. Ils décollaient pour Paris le surlendemain et Lisbon se demandait si elle pourrait balancer son collègue par un hublot au-dessus de l'Atlantique.

Elle savait à présent que son comportement était lié à son aventure avec Adrian. Le consultant ne trompait personne il était mordant avec Lisbon, insultant dès qu'Adrian était dans les parages et heureusement qu'il avait quelques scènes à tourner car il envoyer promener sans cesse Anne, à tel point qu'elle ne lui adressait plus la parole hors caméra.

Au milieu, comme toujours Stanley composait et essayait de rabibocher tout le monde.

Mais Lisbon s'en fichait. Si Tommy la voyait comme ça ! Elle rayonnait et ses souffrances semblaient apaisées.

Adrian prit son visage entre ses deux mains avant de déposer un baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres. Puis, tout sourire, elle monta dans le taxi à côté de Jane, qui regardait la rue d'en face.

« Vous avez remarquablement bien joué, aujourd'hui. » félicita-t-elle en ignorant la mauvaise humeur apparente de son ami.

« Merci. Je trouve que Meryl est assez gonflée de ne pas faire le déplacement en France. »

Pour le coup, il n'avait pas tort de râler. Meryl Streep avait annoncé qu'elle ne viendrait pas tourner en France. Il fallait donc tourner avant le départ les scènes où elle était censée être à Paris. Une des plus difficiles venait d'être tournée dans l'après-midi même. Tous étaient devant les photographes, discutant, répondant aux journalistes. Valentino était là et parlait, tout devait être parfait. Les acteurs avaient eu une grosse pression mais comme toujours, celle-ci n'avait pas atteint Jane qui avait joué avec une décontraction exemplaire.

« Il vous tarde de voir Paris ? » demanda Lisbon pour relancer la conversation.

Jane ne tourna pas la tête vers elle et continua de parler à la vitre.

« J'y suis allé, une fois. »

« Oh ! Est-ce si beau que ce que l'on raconte ? » s'enthousiasma Lisbon.

« C'est bien la ville la plus romantique du monde, ça a un charme fou. Tout est petit mais rien n'est laissé au hasard, on ressent l'histoire de France à peine les murs du centre-ville franchis ! »

« Quand y êtes-vous allé ? »

« Lune de miel. » maugréa-t-il.

Lisbon savait que la dureté de sa voix ne venait pas des souvenirs.

« Jane, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas … ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Tout va bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Donc votre comportement semble gêner tout le monde mais vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. » répondit-il avec suffisance.

« Vous êtes sacrément con, quand vous voulez ! Venez on est arrivés ! » rigola-t-elle.

Jane la suivit en masquant un sourire. Quoi qu'il en dise, il adorait ce bout de femme et tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir malgré elle.

**Antsybal**

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaam! Alors quelques petites explications sur ma façon d'écrire ; Je ne développe volontairement rien sur Adrian et Lisbon. Il l'embrasse rapidement, on n'a pas les émotions de la demoiselle, rien. C'est du jisbon, je ne veux pas développer sur un autre couple. C'est un peu pour accentuer le fait qu'il n'y a rien de solide entre l'acteur et notre Teresa adorée. <strong>

**Quant aux pensées de Jane, on sait qu'il est jaloux car c'est sa Teresa, mais je ne développe pas plus car bon... Paris arrive ;)**

_**Voilà, votre avis?**_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Holà!**

**Flo** : Effectivement les humeurs changent, mais la mienne aussi, ça doit être ça :s Effectivement Jane a vraiment un problème avec ça, Lisbon est en effet toujours là pour lui-même dans la série… De la chance de sortir avec Adrian ? Mouais, enfin personnellement dans le contexte de ce film, ce petit brun passe inaperçu à côté de Baker ^^ Oui, il me tarde d'écrire sur Paris, c'est mon idée de base et j'ai hâte de voir si je vais réussir à l'écrire aussi bien que dans ma tête. Merci encore pour ta review ! En plus grâce à toi j'écris plus vite, pour pouvoir te répondre ^^

**Caro94** : Aaah remarque très judicieuse, c'est vrai que j'ai envie d'amener le lecteur ou je le veux mais que j'aime, quand je lis, imaginer… Merci pour la review et tes conseils ! Le coup du numéro est à garder, effectivement je n'ai même pas pensé à l'utiliser en vrai. Tu es démoniaque ! ^^ BON ! Merci pour l'expérience parce que j'écris du Jisbon depuis très peu et je ne voulais pas faire comme tout le monde, je voulais m'évader en écrivant. Pour le cinéma, il y a un réel intérêt derrière et même si je ne suis pas une pro, bien au contraire, je suis contente que tu aies senti mon attention pour le 7eme art. Quant à tes review, j'avais remarqué que tu étais tout un concept en temps que revieweuse ^^

**Helena Jane jt** : Tiens, changement de nom ? Merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas Adrian virera d'une manière ou d'une autre.

**Lovestorm** : Merci beaucoup, encore une fois !

Merci à **Totorsg**, **Pepe64**, **Ayahne**, **LouiseMentalist !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Le réveil sonna et Lisbon bondit hors de son lit. Elle ne dormait plus depuis un moment, ses pensées toutes en France. Elle partait le lendemain à Paris et se demanda comment elle avait envisagé de rentrer plut tôt au CBI.<p>

« Déjà debout ? » marmotta Jane en s'étirant au milieu des couvertures.

« Encore couché ? » rétorqua Lisbon en allant gaiement dans la salle de bains.

Elle se doucha, enfila un jean et un débardeur moulant avant de mettre un peu de mascara et un pschitt de parfum. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard, souriante.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur ? » maugréa Jane depuis son lit où il était toujours couché.

« Paris. » répondit-elle simplement.

Tiens, et votre nouvel amoureux n'est pour rien dans votre euphorie ? pensa le consultant.

« Allez, levez-vous ! » encouragea la brunette en tapant sur la couette de son ami.

Il resserra le tissu sur son corps et râla. Lisbon ne se départit pas de sa bonne humeur et sauta à genoux sur le lit du dormeur. Celui-ci tenta de repousser son amie qui commençait à tirer sur ses draps pour l'obliger à se lever et elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant lourdement sur le sol. Jane se leva rapidement et lui tendit une main, craignant qu'elle ne se soit blessée.

Lisbon leva un regard plein de larmes vers lui et il s'inquiéta avant de voir que la jeune femme était hilare. Il rit alors à son tour et la releva.

« Enfin vous voilà debout ! Heureusement que ça n'a pas été le même cirque tous les matins ! » s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

Elle recula un peu et rougit soudain en s'apercevant que Jane était torse nu, vêtu d'un unique boxer. Ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était et attrapa quelques affaires avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Il alluma le jet d'eau chaude à fond. Il adorait ces réveils là. Surtout quand il arrivait à troubler à ce point la charmante personne qui le tirait du lit simplement par le fait d'être dévêtu. Lisbon avait raison, la journée était belle.

Il sortit de la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard et entraîna Lisbon à sa suite dans le hall. Ils avaient leur journée, Jane n'avait plus que quelques scènes à tourner à Paris, à présent. Plus la participation aux montages quand ils rentreraient.

« Qu'aimerez-vous visiter, Miss Lisbon ? » demanda Jane en offrant galamment son bras à la demoiselle.

« Brooklyn Bridge ? Les docks! Oooh Jane, je ne sais pas… »

« On prend un taxi jusqu'aux docks et on remonte vers le Pont, ça vous va ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lisbon fit un sourire et héla un taxi.

[...]

« Vous aimez ça ? » demanda Jane surpris en montrant les docks autour d'eux.

Ils passaient sous la rocade entourant le quartier des finances, et trainaient les pieds dans des graviers boueux, passant près de l'Hudson. Pas un des lieux que Jane affectionnerait particulièrement, mais ça plaisait à Lisbon.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! » rétorqua Lisbon, vexée.

« Il n'y en a pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous trouvez à un endroit pareil ? »

« Du charme. »

« Du charme ? Où ? »

« Quand j'étais adolescente, je rêvais de badboys et d'endroits comme celui-ci. Un repère contraire aux bonnes mœurs, je suppose. » confia-t-elle.

« Rebelle dès votre plus jeune âge », rigola Jane sans se moquer de la confidence.

Il n'était pas assez sot pour rire quand Lisbon livrait une part d'elle-même.

« En plus, les docks New Yorkais sont tellement associés aux plus grands crimes de la mafia côte Est qu'un flic comme moi est au paradis ici ! »

« Vous voilà enfin ! La fliquette que vous êtes commençait à me manquer, j'en avais presque oublié quelle femme de caractère vous étiez. La touche de macabre dans vos choix de visite est tout à fait appréciable ! » commenta Jane avec malice dans la voix.

Ils arrivèrent près du pont après quelques minutes silencieuses de marche et le traversèrent pendant presque une heure. Silencieusement toujours, chacun avait le souffle coupé par la vie de Queens et du Bronx d'un côté, de Manhattan de l'autre. Jane ferma les yeux. Le vent balaya son visage et il se promit de se souvenir toujours de cette vue imprenable, de l'air chaud et doux et de la quiétude dans laquelle il baignait depuis qu'il avait posé ses valises dan l'hôtel sur la Septième Avenue.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir que Lisbon l'observait. Ils se sourirent et continuèrent leur balade. Toutes les tensions entre eux avaient disparues.

Et il fallait croire qu'il avait un don pour les raviver.

« Emporterez-vous Adrian avec vous après toute cette aventure ? »

« Si on va rester ensemble ? »

« Oui. »

« La question est de savoir si nous le sommes. »

Le débat était clos. Il connaissait les limites et pour une fois, n'eut pas envie de les dépasser. La jeune femme était avec Adrian pour l'heure, mais il se dit que peut-être elle redeviendrait sa Lisbon quand ils rentreraient au CBI…

[…]

La journée était passée. Ils avaient mangé un hot-dog, et étaient remontés par SoHo avant de grimper dans un taxi. Ils avaient vite appris que même si les choses n'étaient « pas loin », tout était si grand que les pieds ne suffisaient pas à se déplacer. Ils étaient pour l'heure dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Jane était allongé sur son lit sur le dos, et avait défait son gilet pour lire, ce qui lui donnait un air décontracté, remarqua Lisbon en souriant.

« Vous ne faîtes pas votre valise ? »

« Elle sera faîte en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. » répondit le consultant.

« En quoi est-ce si romantique, Paris ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer. Je vous souhaite d'y aller avec l'élu de votre cœur pour comprendre, un jour. »

« Je me souhaite de trouver l'élu de mon cœur, déjà. » ironisa Lisbon.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous m'amusez. Si vous aviez confiance en vous, un peu ? Un acteur connu internationalement fait des pieds et des mains pour vous avoir et vous osez encore penser que vous ne trouverez pas chaussure à votre pied ? »

« Cette expression est rigolote. »

« Vous me désespérez Lisbon. C'est vous l'handicapée des sentiments, en fait. Pas moi. »

« Parce que vous ouvrez votre cœur peut-être ? »

« Je ne l'ouvre pas à la vue de tout le monde mais je l'ouvre aux émotions que je ressens, oui. »

« Et donc vous vous laisseriez aller vers une femme ? » demanda la brune, scepticisme dans la voix.

« Bien évidemment. Je ne comptais pas priver les jolies femmes de ma présence toute la vie… J'avais juste quelques choses à régler avec le Diable. »

« Le Diable… » rigola Lisbon en imitant l'accent théâtral de Jane.

« Réglez vos problèmes avec vos démons, après nous en rigolerons comme vous rigolez des miens… » lança Jane avec douceur. « Pour l'heure, vous devriez vous coucher. Paris nous attend, il faut être en forme. »

[…]

Tendre son passeport. Le ranger. Le ressortir. Le ranger à nouveau. Mains baladeuses de la douane, exit. Lisbon était interpelée par la souplesse dont faisait preuve l'Europe pour les entrées dans l'Union. Pour rentrer aux Etats Unis, il fallait attendre deux heures qu'un agent vous photographie, mesure et examine un formulaire sur lequel vous devez marquer le nom de vos hôtes, votre adresse aux USA, et combien d'argent vous avez sur vous. Excessif, mais maintenant qu'elle avait vu à quel point New York était profondément marquée par le 11 Septembre, elle pouvait comprendre.

Elle grimpa dans l'avion et se précipita sur la place près du hublot.

« Je crois que cette place est à moi, mademoiselle. »

« Oh Jane. Pardonnez-moi je me suis jetée dessus comme une enfant mal élevée… »

« Ne rougissez pas ! Restez là, ça vous va si bien d'être une enfant dissipée. Je dormirai certainement, vous savez… » sourit Jane en s'installant à sa droite.

Il n'avait pas menti. Quelques minutes après le décollage, il dormait à poing fermé. Lisbon sourit tendrement et retourna à son hublot. Elle quittait les Etats Unis pour la France. Enfin.

**Antsybal**

* * *

><p><strong>"Enfin"... Le mot de la fin du chapitre est pour vous, vous attendiez toutes Paris mais je voulais faire cette transition, mettre ce chapitre qui n'avance pas forcément mais un chapitre pour calmer le rythme et faire retrouver nos protagonistes.<br>Any advices?**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hi, Ladies!**

Merci à **Miss Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31**, **Totorsg**, **Ayahne,** **LouiseMentalist**,

**Caro94**: Je pense que nous n'idéalisons pas forcément Paris. Même si c'est le dernier endroit au monde où je souhaiterai habiter (Toulouse vs Paris, mon cœur ne se résoudrait pas à ce que j'habite au milieu de parisiens ^^ ), je suis fière que ce soit ma capitale effectivement, peut-être que le fait que tu y vives rend chaque chose plus banale. En tant que touriste, à chaque fois que j'y viens, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est vraiment une ville sublime, pleine de charme. MAIS je ne partage quand même pas l'hystérie de Lisbon je me régale juste à la décrire comme ça. Elle est inspirée du comportement de ma correspondante polonaise quand elle aussi s'est rendue à Paris.  
>Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta gentillesse, encore une fois ! « Tout un concept en tant que revieweuse fait référence au fait que tu as tout commenté dans le désordre, la première fois que tu es venue lire ^^ A bientôt, bien à toi !<p>

**Flo** : Oui, tout le monde peut te remercier ^^ Ce chapitre a AUSSI éveillé tous mes souvenirs à NY, et je suis désolée si d'aventure je te rends aussi nostalgique que je le suis. On a vécu la même chose, je vois. Vannées le soir, dodo super tôt pour tenir debout le lendemain ^^ Tu viens chaque jour ? Oups, j'peux me grouiller pour écrire alors :$  
>Merci beaucoup pour tout !<p>

**J'vais pas vous paraître modeste, mais je suis contente de moi pour ce chapitre, ayant varié le vocabulaire, les tournures et la description. J'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Quand l'avion se posa enfin, Lisbon prit sur elle pour ne pas envoyer balader les formalités et pousser tout le monde afin d'en sortir plus vite. Dix heures de vol, c'était définitivement trop, surtout quand on s'apprêtait à visiter ce que tout le monde s'évertuait à appeler « la plus belle ville du Monde »…<p>

Elle ne prononça pas un mot de tout le voyage en bus jusqu'à l'hôtel, offrant à toute l'équipe avec elle des sourires significatifs.

« L'après midi débute à peine ici, et je doute que le décalage horaire vous ait épuisé au point que vous ne souhaitiez dormir… Que voulez-vous visiter ? » demanda Jane en arrivant près d'elle alors qu'elle trainait ses bagages dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Il lui prit son lourd sac des mains, gentleman.

« Vous serez mon guide, à Paris ! Enfin, si vous ne devez pas tourner et que cela ne vous embête pas… » précisa Lisbon.

« Montons poser nos bagages et prendre une douche puis je vous amène en ville. Je ne tourne la scène avec Anne dans l'hôtel qu'après demain. »

Les autres scènes nécessitant la présence de Meryl, toutes avaient été tournées à New York, en studios.

« Nous y voilà » déclara le consultant quand l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur le troisième étage. « Vous avez la chambre 312, j'ai la 314. Notez ma délicatesse, je ne dors pas avec les femmes en couple. » rit-il.

« Je ne suis pas en couple. Adrian est aux Etats-Unis, je suis à Paris, et nous ne sommes pas mariés. Pas en couple non plus, du reste. Mais j'apprécie votre délicatesse à ne pas m'imposer votre désagréable présence » taquina Lisbon.

« Cessez de m'insulter, et allez-vous changer, Paris nous attend ! »

[…]

Elle enfila une robe courte noire, volante, et des talons. Elle rêvait de ce voyage depuis tant de temps qu'elle voulait à tout prix imiter la célèbre classe de la parisienne. Elle douta un instant en se regardant dans le miroir sans imaginer qu'elle puisse être ravissante, mais le regard de Jane sur elle quand il la rejoint la persuada qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel et ils montèrent dans un taxi. Jane glissa l'adresse en français au chauffeur, si bien que Lisbon ne savait pas où elle allait. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, elle avait déjà aperçu la Tour Eiffel.

« Notre Dame de Paris ! » annonça Jane en français.

Lisbon comprit grâce à ses maigres notions de la langue, et se retint de rire de l'accent de son ami. Ce dernier prit le bras de la demoiselle et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« Vous avez parfaitement deviné mes envies ! » confia Lisbon avant de se retrouver le souffle coupé.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la cathédrale et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé en voyant l'extérieur qu'elle était si grande. Il y régnait une atmosphère plus sacrée que partout ailleurs. Vers l'autel chantait une chorale. Le spectacle état ahurissant et Lisbon eut du mal à retenir la boule d'émotions qui menaçait de la faire pleurer sans raison apparente. A ses côtés, Jane regardait, en stoïcien, les gravures et vitraux.

« Ça ne provoque en vous aucune émotion ? » demanda curieusement Lisbon à mi-voix.

« Pas spécialement. Tout cela est voué à un dieu auquel je ne crois pas, je ne partage pas votre foi, rappelez-vous. Mais cette cathédrale est un chef d'œuvre architectural et artistique, c'est magnifique. Monterons-nous sur les tours ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Lisbon suivit son ami et ils empruntèrent un escalier. Ils montèrent quelques minutes, leurs respirations rapides et leurs pas irréguliers sur les marches étant les seuls bruits alentour, et eurent l'un comme l'autre le souffle coupé. Paris s'étendait à leurs pieds, brillant sous un soleil de feu. Ils ne parlèrent pas et écoutèrent seulement les voix de la chorale qui leur parvenaient par un savant agencement des murs et parois. Lisbon se retint de rire de surprise quand Jane se mit à accompagner les chanteurs en français. Il connaissait visiblement la chanson.

« Belle, c'est un mot qu'on croirait inventé pour elle, quand elle danse et qu'elle met son corps à jour, tel un oiseau qui étend ses ailes pour s'envoler, alors je sens l'Enfer s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. »

Il regardait Lisbon avec une telle intensité qu'elle détourna le regard, rougissante. Ils étaient vraiment proches et malgré le vent qui soufflait doucement, elle crut avoir soudain trop chaud.

« Ô Lucifer Oh laisse-moi, rien qu'une fois, glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux de Teresa. »

Il avait mis le prénom de son amie à la place de celui d'Esmeralda, tout en attrapant doucement une mèche de cheveux de Lisbon entre ses doigts et la laissant filer au vent.

Etant donnée la situation, il aurait dû éclater de rire, lâcher son amie et lui expliquer le sens des paroles qu'il venait de lui chanter. Mais pour cela, elle ne devait pas le regarder comme cela.

Ainsi il ne put bouger, une main près du visage de Lisbon, le regard planté dans les yeux ébène qui lui faisaient face. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Elle approcha imperceptiblement son visage du sien, et il put sentir son souffle sur son visage.

Il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi. Certainement l'aurait-il embrassé. Ils auraient ensuite été terriblement gênés et toute la complicité gagnée lors du voyage aurait été perdue. Certainement. Mais c'était sans compter sur le groupe de japonais qui dégainèrent leurs appareils photos si tôt sortis de la cage d'escalier pour capturer vite, vite, les images d'une ville qui ne changerait pas dans l'immédiat.

Le temps reprit son cours, chacun détourna le regard, faisant mine d'ignorer la gêne occasionnée, et ils redescendirent, en commentant la vue, oubliant l'incident. Après tout il ne s'était rien passé.

« Je m'avance, vous avez le temps avant de me rejoindre. » déclara Jane alors qu'ils arrivaient à nouveau dans le lieu de prière.

Lisbon lui sourit. Il avait un tact remarquable et elle aimait le fait qu'il respecte ses envies et ses convictions les plus profondes sans s'en mêler. Ainsi elle s'approcha d'un banc et s'agenouilla pour prier.

Elle fit un Notre Père et un Je Vous Salue Marie avant de demander quelques grâces. Elle se releva au bout de quelques minutes, revigorée, le cœur plein d'espoir et de joie que ses croyances lui offraient.

[…]

« Et maintenant ? »

« Vous êtes insatiable ! » rigola Jane.

Ils venaient de manger un sandwich sur le pouce dans les jardins du Luxembourg, et déjà Lisbon voulait repartir à l'aventure.

« Vous ne voulez pas vous allonger un instant et profiter du soleil ? Nous aurons le temps de tout visiter et risquons de nous ennuyer les derniers jours si nous voyons tout aujourd'hui ! »

Lisbon rougit de son empressement enfantin et s'assit sur l'herbe, aux côtés de Jane.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des gens parlaient ci et là, mais l'endroit était assez calme. Des pigeons étaient nourris par de vieilles gens, et près d'un arbre, courraient des enfants. Les jardins lui rappelèrent les paroles de Stanley sur le romantisme de Paris. Certes, il avait ajouté que Jane et elle pourraient s'envoyer en l'air, mais c'était avant de savoir qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Ce qu'ils étaient, n'est-ce pas ?

Lisbon regarda son ami. Allongé, la tête sur sa veste soigneusement pliée, il avait les yeux fermés. Elle sourit. Ils n'étaient pas _qu'amis_. Ils étaient amis. Et un ami comme lui suffisait à tout surmonter, bien que jamais elle n'oserait le lui avouer. Peut-être était-ce cela leur faiblesse ? Leur fierté et leur pudeur ? Peut-être que si ils s'ouvraient plus l'un à l'autre, ils seraient plus forts ? A moins que ce ne soit leur force. Ils n'étaient pas des gens ordinaires. Ils avaient chacun trop de blessures indélébiles. Trop de douleurs et de démons pour avoir une relation à cœur ouvert, eux qui s'évertuaient à le fermer.

Un cri la tira de ses pensées. Un enfant riait aux éclats. Oui, vraiment, les jardins étaient un lieu romantique et apaisant. Un lieu propice aux réflexions personnelles. Un lieu où on se sentait bien. Lisbon s'allongea à son tour, regardant une dernière fois le visage détendu du blondinet à ses côtés.

Ils n'étaient pas qu'amis. Ils étaient amis.

[…]

« Sur les Champs Elysées ? »

« Sur les Champs Elysées. »

Elle lui sauta au cou mais se recula rapidement, rougissante, et regarda bêtement autour d'eux. Personne sur la place de l'Etoile n'avait bien entendu remarqué leur rapide étreinte.

« Je savais bien que les femmes marchaient aux invitations. Si j'avais su ça plus tôt ! » plaisanta Jane en faisant rougir Lisbon davantage.

« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. » râla-t-elle, vexée de s'être laissée aller de la sorte.

« Eclairez-moi ? »

« Vous invitez systématiquement les femmes qui vous plaisent dans des restaurants chics. Vous avez très bien compris comment la plupart fonctionnaient. Vous l'avez fait avec Frye, et avec les deux blondes que vous avez fréquenté sans succès. »

Jane masqua un sourire, amusé de voir Lisbon bougonner. Il trouvait impressionnant qu'on puisse être autant sur la défensive juste parce qu'on s'était laissé aller quelques secondes.

« Vous suggérez là que vous me plaisez ? » demanda-t-il, le regard charmeur et la voix pleine de malice.

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche mais la referma.

« Ah ! Vous ne vous étiez jamais considérée comme une femme par rapport à moi, c'est cela ? » lança le médium, ravi d'avoir une fois de plus lu en elle.

Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, il continua en essayant de ne pas tout gâcher pour autant.

« Pourtant tout le CBI fait des allusions sur notre duo, j'étais persuadé que vous aviez compris que la plupart du personnel pense que nous entretenons une liaison. »

« Parce que c'est ce que pense tout le personnel ? » gémit-elle en continuant de marcher à ses côtés.

« Lisbon, vous êtes une femme, je suis un homme, nous passons la plupart de notre temps ensemble et sommes tous les deux célibataires, à votre avis, quelle image renvoyons nous sinon celle d'un couple ? »

« Nous sommes amis. Nous en avons bien le droit ! N'est-ce pas ? Dites, » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix soudain suspicieuse, « vous ne me voyez pas comme une femme hein ? J'veux dire, je suis bien seulement vôtre amie hein ? »

« Vous êtes mon amis, Lisbon. Bien entendu. »

Elle le scruta mais il n'ajouta rien, continuant sa marche sans la regarder. Etrangement, elle ne se trouva pas ridicule d'avoir insinué qu'il pouvait chercher à la séduire. Quelque chose en lui, bien plus que le fait qu'il n'ait pas réellement démenti, semait le doute. Une brise souffla et Lisbon frissonna en pensant qu'elle était de la même douceur que celle qui avait soufflé sur les toits de Notre Dame de Paris, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

**Antsybal**

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre parle de religion. Il s'agit là du contexte de la cathédrale, et des croyances de Lisbon. Nul point de vue personnel ici.<strong>

**Alooors? :) Reviews acceptées ;p**


	12. Chapitre 11

**SALUT LES Fiiiiiilles!**

**Ah, que je suis de bonne humeur, inspirée et deux fois plus à fond dans mes écrits que d'habitude. Ca augmente la productivité et vous avez un nouveau chapitre rapidement. La classe hein? :)**

Merci à **Totorsg**,et à toutes!

**Flo** : Déjà à reviewer alors que tu ne reçois pas de mail, mais c'est fou ! ^^ Je ne suis que peu allée à Paris, et je ne m'en souviens pas bien, mais j'écris sur les lieux dont je me souviens en essayant de faire passer les sentiments que j'avais ressentis. Calme dans les jardins du Luxembourg, grandeur et sacré à Notre Dame, … Après ne pense surtout pas que les lieux et places sont exacts. Ca peut paraitre drôle mais contrairement à NY où j'étais récemment, je ne peux parler de Paris avec fidélité. ^^ Ca fait genre j'me la pète, lol ^^ Ouais, amis, je pense que ça leut va bien de se cacher derrière ce terme, la tension est effectivement présente, contente que tu l'aies ressentie ! Jane qui parle français c'est à force de le voir dire des « bravos » et autres exclamations en français dans la série. Les japonais ont envahi ta ville? Où habites-tu ? Je ne les ai vu comme ça qu'à Paris ^^ A croire qu'ils ne viennent pas à Toulouse lol Merci du fond du cœur en tous cas, tu me motives toujours un max !

**Nanou 46** : Merci pour ta review ! Ne désespère pas les chapitres arriveront toujours même si parfois je suis plus longue effectivement : / Bien à toi !

**LouiseMentalist** : Merci beaucoup ! :D

**Leoune51** : Merci ! Je suis contente que l'idée de mêler Mentalist et le D s'H en Prada te plaise, j'espère que la façon dont le tout est mené te plait aussi, car ce n'est pas tout d'avoir les idées, il faut aussi réussir le challenge ! ^^ Bien à toi! :)

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Le portable de Lisbon sonna et elle ne put faire autrement que de l'attraper dans son sac. Des têtes se tournèrent vers eux et elle fit un sourire gêné, mais l'homme face à elle se moquait bien des convenances, et au contraire se plaisait à déranger un peu l'ordre établi au sein de la Haute Société. Jane avait en effet amené Lisbon dans le célèbre et ancien restaurant Ledoyen, sur les Champs Elysées comme il le lui avait promis.<p>

« Un SMS. Je verrai ça tout à l'heure. »

Ils allaient attaquer le dessert et la curiosité de Jane en soufrerait s'il devait encore attendre qu'ils le mangent et qu'ils sortent avant de connaitre l'auteur du message.

« Vous pouvez le lire ici, Lisbon, on s'en moque si les papis et mamies parisiens vous dévisagent un instant ! »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et rougit vivement en regardant l'écran.

« Adrian. » devina Jane.

Comme Lisbon s'apprêtait à ranger le portable, il ne put résister à l'idée d'en savoir plus. Il lui demanda donc ce que disait le SMS, et attendit de se faire rabrouer. Mais Lisbon n'en fit rien.

« Il me demande comment se passe mon voyage et attend avec hâte qu'on rentre à New York. » déclara-t-elle avec un détachement feint.

« Et bien il semble s'être éprit de vous comme il faut ! » remarqua Jane avec le même détachement contrefait.

« Il l'est. Mais je le savais déjà. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'il est aussi entêté ! Je lui ai répété mille fois que j'avais cédé à sa tendresse puisqu'il tenait à tout prix à me l'offrir mais que je n'attendais rien d'un « nous » inexistant. »

« Vous lui avez dit ça ? » s'exclama Jane avec une surprise sincère. « Vous êtes machiavélique ! »

« Sans attache. » corrigea-t-elle. « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me compliquer l'existence avec un homme pour lequel je n'éprouve rien. »

Jane sembla réfléchir à la question et hocha la tête, d'accord avec l'avis de son amie.

« Puisque je me suis livrée à vous sans retenue sur le sujet, je pense pouvoir me permettre à mon tour une question d'ordre personnel ? »

Jane la regarda dans les yeux, donnant son assentiment.

« Où en êtes-vous ? » demanda la brune.

Sous-entendu, sentimentalement, ajouta Jane mentalement. Lisbon avait voulu jouer franc jeu et s'ouvrir à lui comme il le lui avait demandé un jour à Central Park, mais n'avait pour autant pas pu s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Elle était vraiment incroyable avec sa retenue, pensa le médium. C'en était adorable.

« Comme vous je ne vois aucun intérêt de donner du temps à une femme qui me laisserait indifférent. Depuis mon mariage avec Angela, je suis assez fleur bleue. Ça peut paraître ridicule mais si il n'y a pas d'alchimie entre deux personnes, pour moi la relation est impossible. »

Lisbon hocha la tête, montrant à Jane qu'elle le comprenait. Puis elle planta sa cuillère dans le fondant au chocolat qui venait d'arriver.

« Cette crème brûlée est délicieuse ! » commenta Jane.

« C'est parce que vous n'avez pas goûté au fondant ! » taquina Lisbon en riant.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, le consultant avait plongé sa cuillère dans le dessert de son amie et mettait le fondant sans sa bouche.

« Hé ! » protesta Lisbon en riant.

« Vous avez raison, il est délicieux ! » rajouta Jane en léchant sa cuillère comme s'il devait la rendre propre au serveur.

Lisbon s'attarda malgré elle sur la bouche de Jane et sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Elle cessa de rire et plongea son regard dans son assiette, honteuse à l'idée de s'être fait prendre.

Face à elle, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Jane. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais s'il avait découvert sa jalousie quand il s'agissait de Lisbon des jours auparavant, il s'était également rendu compte que depuis quelques temps, elle aussi se comportait étrangement avec lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ces remarques pour le moment, aussi décida-t-il de les laisser de côté et de ne pas y réfléchir.

Il était à Paris avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, « en tout bien tout honneur » ajouta-t-il mentalement, libéré de tous ses démons, et il était heureux. Il ne voulait pas gâcher tout cela avec des élucubrations.

[…]

La soirée de la veille s'était terminée rapidement car ils avaient encore quelques jours à tenir à Paris. Aussi étaient-ils rentrés se coucher immédiatement après leur sortie du restaurant.

Lisbon se retourna dans le lit, réveillée par le soleil qui filtrait entre les persiennes. Elle chercha son portable à tâtons et regarda l'heure. Onze heures et demie. Déjà ! Elle avait trois nouveaux messages. Les deux premiers étaient de Jane, le premier lui donnant rendez-vous à dix heures dans le hall de l'hôtel, le second pour lui demander de rappeler afin qu'ils voient ce qu'ils feraient de leur journée déjà bien entamée. Le troisième était un message de Grace qui demandait également de rappeler.

Elle s'étira et s'assit dans les draps avant de commencer par appeler Jane.

« Bonjour marmotte ! » fit la voix enjouée au bout du fil. « J'ai bien compris en vous attendant dans le hall toute à l'heure que vous dormiez encore à poings fermés, c'est pourquoi je suis parti faire un tour en ville. Voulez-vous qu'on se rejoigne quelque part ? »

« Je serai prête d'ici midi, où souhaitez vous qu'on se retrouve ? Enfin, si vous ne voulez pas profiter de la ville tout seul, bien entendu ! »

« Ne dites pas de bêtise ! Je serai dans le hall à midi. »

[…]

« Vous avez bien dormi, je suppose ? »

« Je suis désolée que vous ayez du attendre… » s'excusa-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire, contente de le voir.

« C'était un repos bien mérité, vous dormez si peu, quand vous travaillez. » justifia-t-il.

Puis il la fit passer devant lui en posant une main sur son dos, comme il en avait l'habitude, en l'encourageant à le suivre hors de l'hôtel. Ils se mirent en route pour Montmartre, profitant du soleil radieux qu'offrait la journée.

« Je dois rappeler Grace ! » se rappela soudain Lisbon.

« Que veut-elle ? »

« Elle ne m'a rien dit dans le SMS. » répondit l'agent en collant le portable à son oreille.

« Grace ? Oui, bonjour c'est Lisbon ! »

« … »

« Oui, nous allons bien ! Tout ce passe bien au CBI ? »

« … »

Grace parla plus longtemps et Jane devina qu'elle donnait à Lisbon les raisons de son appel. Lisbon perdit son sourire et revêtit malgré elle la moue sérieuse et professionnelle qu'elle avait toujours quand elle travaillait.

« Bien, dîtes à Laroche que je serai là. » soupira-t-elle. « Je vous embrasse, passez le bonjour à toute l'équipe. »

Puis elle raccrocha.

« Laroche raccourcit ma suspension de deux jours. Je dois prendre le premier vol demain soir pour arriver en début de journée heure locale en Californie. Une enquête de la plus haute importance vient d'être ouverte, et en contrepartie, il passera ma suspension sous silence. Mon dossier ne sera pas entaché. »

« Cela ne semble pas vous réjouir tant que ça, où est passée l'agent Lisbon ? » plaisanta Jane pour détendre l'ambiance.

Mais cela ne fit pas sourire son amie.

« Nous aurons le temps de tout visiter d'ici là, c'est promis ! Après tout vous ne ratez pas grand-chose ? Vous deviez repartir dans cinq jours en Californie, ce n'est rien ! Vous prenez goût aux vacances, me semble-t-il ! »

Lisbon inspira un grand coup et acquiesça.

« Vous avez raison. Les vacances n'auraient pas pu durer éternellement, peu importe que je reparte demain. Je quitterai la ville après que vous ayez tourné, je veux assister une dernière fois à vos talents d'acteur improvisé ! » taquina-t-elle en reprenant la marche d'un pas énergique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans le quartier de Montmartre. Lisbon aurait aimé fixer le temps. Elle aimait l'ambiance vieillotte et bohème du lieu. Elle avait l'impression d'être plongée dans une autre époque, au milieu de peintres et d'écrivains qui consommaient de l'absinthe et de l'opium plus que de raison, et qui dormaient au milieu de leurs toiles, dans des greniers humides mais éclairés. Elle fut empreinte d'une nostalgie inexplicable, regrettant cette époque qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas connue, attristée que tant de touristes et peintres marchands aient colonisé les rues.

Ils se promenèrent tout l'après midi, s'arrêtant un instant pour manger dans un bistrot et un autre pour que Jane se fasse tirer le portrait. Il s'était assis et n'avait pas bougé pendant près de dix minutes, après quoi il avait commencé à faire des tours aux passants qui le regardaient poser. Il avait fait rire Lisbon autant qu'il l'avait exaspérée. Elle abhorrait les moments où il se faisait remarquer de la sorte. Il devenait orgueilleux et se changeait en bellâtre arnaqueur, en cet homme qu'il n'était pas habituellement.

Enfin le soleil déclina, et ils repartirent en direction de leur hôtel où Jane avait rendez-vous vers vingt heures avec Frankel et Anne.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall et saluèrent les autres déjà présents. Lisbon allait remonter pour les laisser s'entretenir quand Frankel la retint.

« Teresa, viens avec nous, voyons ! Une ballade au bord de la Seine de nuit, il n'y a rien de tel ! »

Une ballade ? Au bord de la Scène ? Jane sembla remarquer son incompréhension et l'éclaira.

« Je tourne avec Anne, ce soir ! L'aviez-vous oublié ? »

« C'est le grand soir pour Christian et Andy ! » ajouta Anne en riant aux éclats et agrippant le bras de Jane pour s'y appuyer.

Lisbon fit un signe de tête comme quoi elle se souvenait. Elle avait complètement oublié que Jane devait embrasser Anne. Et elle se trouvait embarquer comme spectatrice malgré elle. Elle chercha vite une idée pour s'esquiver, mais Frankel vint à ses côtés. Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du lieu de tournage.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu Paris ? »

Une discussion s'engagea mais Lisbon n'y participait que d'une oreille, occupée à regarder le duo qui riait devant eux. Anne s'extasiait en effet à la moindre parole de Jane et cela semblait plaire au consultant qui en faisait des tonnes. Lisbon maudit son âme d'animateur-médium. Au loin, elle aperçut un attroupement et devina que l'équipe de tournage déjà présente avait attiré une dizaine de fans. La nuit était tombée, et elle n'eut pas de mal à passer inaperçue quand elle rejoint un coin de l'espace délimité.

[…]

Une demie heure plus tard, Frankel cria son habituel « On tourne ! » et tout devint silencieux. Le cœur de Lisbon s'emballa d'une manière qu'elle n'aimait pas, sans raison apparente. Puis Anne tomba dans les bras de Jane qui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Boum.

L'actrice donna une excuse pour le repousser, et le blond lui donna un autre baiser.

Boum.

Elle répliqua encore et Lisbon sentit sa tête tourner quand il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Boum.

Le caméraman se rapprocha du couple et Lisbon eut du mal à tenir debout. Andy était à court d'argument, Jane l'embrassa plus longuement et tendrement cette fois.

BOUM !

Le cœur de Lisbon accéléra encore et elle suffoqua, si bien qu'elle dut s'éloigner de la foule. Elle fit quelques pas dans le noir et s'accouda à un mur qui bordait le fleuve. Elle respira un instant, et se sentit mieux. Seule la colère ne voulait pas quitter son cœur. C'était son Jane. Personne ne pouvait poser ses doigts dessus. Encore moins ses lèvres. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte, pourquoi elle était si jalouse d'Anne et pourquoi elle voulait soudainement l'insulter voire la frapper.

Sa réaction lui rappela celle de Jane à l'égard d'Adrian. Il avait donc ressenti tout ça lui aussi ? Mais pourquoi étaient-ils si possessifs l'un envers l'autre ? La réponse, pour sa part du moins, lui sembla soudain évidente.

Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle venait de s'avouer et tenta de le renvoyer dans son inconscient. Sans succès. Des pas arrivèrent derrière elle. Elle ne voulait voir personne, mais n'eut d'autre choix que de se retourner.

Jane. Bien évidemment. Il avait du la chercher du regard et quand il ne l'avait pas vu, il s'était inquiété et était parti à sa recherche. Il se posta face à elle, en silence, et planta ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour trouver une explication à un tel comportement.

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler quand il la coupa.

« Je sais, ça m'a fait cet effet là aussi quand j'ai enfin compris. » murmurra-t-il.

Puis sans rien lui demander, il scella leurs lèvres.

**Antsybal**

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais c'est dégueulasse de couper là, mais ça fait classe comme fin de chapitre, non?<strong>

**Eeet ... Saviez-vous qu'une review sur ce chapitre sauvera un ours polaire? ;)**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Et c'est reparti avec un chapitre, que je dédie à Flo, cette fois. J'espère qu'il te plaira. La fiction a avancé si vite grâce à toi, on peut toutes te remercier…**

Merci à **Mrs Elisabeth Darcy 31**

**Leoune51** : Merci pour l'ours et merci pour moi ! Ta review me fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Flo** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, déjà ! Des chinois à Aix en Provence, et dire que j'les ai raté quand je suis venue voir le coin vers chez toi ! ^^ Je suis rassurée que tu visualises bien le début, je trouvais aussi qu'il représentait bien les personnages ! Pour le prix des communications, Adrian est un acteur, il a les moyens de payer un SMS, je lui accorde ça ! Le vocabulaire… Je passe mes vacances à relire les Sherlock Holmes, de Conan Doyle et je suis malgré moi influencée par le vocabulaire et les tournures de phrases… :$ Je savais que vous n'aimeriez pas que ca se termine là mais franchement ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas coupé comme ça. Je crois bien que depuis que j'écris sur Mentalist je n'ai jamais frustré personne sur les fins, demande aux filles qui ont lu mes nombreuses fictions sur TokioHotel ces dernières années, elles peuvent te parler de frustration de fin de chapitre LOL Que Jane nous ait caché (je dis bien nous car j'ai l'impression de lire leur histoire quand je l'écris, et pas de la créer ^^) ça, c'est un moyen de facilité pour éviter les questionnements existentiels chiants. ^^ Et puis depuis qu'il jalouse Adrian, il nous la fait pas à nous ! Merci encore, tu es la meilleure des meilleures ! AHAH ta seconde review ! Je ne suis pas accro aux reviews à ce point mais j'éveille votre conscience. ^^ Sur ce chapitre c'est un canard unijambiste, que vous sauverez !

* * *

><p>Il scella leurs lèvres. Lisbon retint une exclamation de surprise et se laissa enfin aller. Il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, toute sa douceur, aussi. Le monde semblait avoir disparu et les bruits de la ville paraissaient étouffés. Les oreilles de Lisbon bourdonnaient, son cœur battant beaucoup trop fort pour que son sang circule normalement. Elle sentit les mains de Jane se poser sur ses hanches et elle agrippa son manteau au niveau de sa poitrine, se blottissant contre lui.<p>

Quelques secondes, heures ou millénaires plus tard, Jane recula, la gardant dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas comment on va faire, comment on va gérer la situation mais je sais que l'un comme l'autre on en a envie, alors, essayons au moins d'être ensemble. » répondit Jane aux questions muettes de Lisbon. « Vous aurez tout le loisir de me jeter si on échoue. » sourit-il.

Un long silence perdura et Lisbon le rompit.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? Que moi, je m'amourache de vous, c'est insensé ! » rit-elle.

Il n'y avait bizarrement aucune gêne entre eux. Comme si ils savaient ce qui allait se produire, comme si depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à New York, ça devait finir ainsi.

« Un filtre d'Amour surpuissant dans chacun de vos verres. Sans compter un charme fou, un humour débordant et un charisme unique. »

« Ca ne peut effectivement pas en être autrement. » approuva Lisbon, la voix chargée d'ironie.

Jane embrassa chastement les lèvres de sa belle.

« J'avais tant attendu cet instant… » murmura-t-il.

Petit à petit, la réalité reprit ses droits et le bruit revint à leurs oreilles. Jane prit la main de Lisbon et l'entraîna à sa suite, se rapprochant du plateau. Il demanda à Frankel si la scène était validée, sans remarquer les prières de sa belle pour qu'il n'ait pas à tourner à nouveau, et, le travail de l'acteur terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers leur hôtel, en longeant silencieusement la Seine.

[…]

_De tendres baisers, de plus en plus forts,_

_Une danse endiablée qui devient corps à corps._

Ils montèrent à l'étage et rejoignirent la chambre de Lisbon, s'y engouffrant précipitamment.

_Les vêtements volent pendant qu'eux batifolent,_

_Il est enfin temps d'abandonner son rôle._

Enfouis sous les couvertures, les amants font l'Amour comme si ça devait être la dernière fois.

_Les masques tombent, profitant de la nuit_

_Et les cœurs enfin s'ouvrent, tant qu'ils sont à l'abri._

Ils laissèrent leurs corps vidés d'énergie retomber sur le matelas et les minutes défilèrent, marquées par leurs souffles peu à peu réguliers. Lisbon était perdue dans ses pensées. Quelques mois auparavant, avant l'arrestation de John Lerouge, jamais elle ne se serait laissé aller de la sorte dans les bras de Jane. Il était bien trop torturé, il lui aurait fait trop de mal. Mais aujourd'hui, seuls ses démons à elle perduraient et il était l'unique personne à l'aimer malgré tout.

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Sans lui, elle ne riait pas, ne discutait pas, sans lui, elle ne vivait pas. Mais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer comme un amant. Jane et elle, un couple ?

Après tout… Elle lui ferait confiance. S'il croyait en eux, elle devait y croire aussi.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit au rythme de la respiration régulière de Jane. Il semblait déjà dormir, aussi se risqua-t-elle à déposer encore un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

De son côté, le consultant feignait le sommeil. Il savait que Lisbon était en proie à des réflexions et il ne voulait surtout pas la déranger de peur de la faire fuir. Il tenait à elle plus que de raison, et quand son cœur s'était apaisé avec la mort de John Lerouge, quand il avait enfin regardé les femmes comme telles, il avait réalisé que Lisbon en était une. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais remarqué ses formes sensuelles, ses yeux expressifs, ses jolies boucles brunes, ne voyant en elle que soutien, plénitude et apaisement. Enfin, après des semaines à se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas sienne, il tenait la femme superbe qu'elle était collée contre son torse. Il se fit la promesse de la traiter comme la reine qu'elle était pour lui, et de ne jamais la laisser filer. Il la sentit déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et sourit à la noirceur de la chambre.

[…]

Comme la veille, le soleil la réveilla en caressant son visage à travers les persiennes. Cependant, alors qu'elle tendit le bras pour attraper son portable comme à son habitude, son bras heurta un corps et elle fut frappée par les souvenirs de la nuit passée. Elle roula alors sur le côté, se recroquevillant en souriant pour profiter encore un peu de la chaleur du lit. Un bras musclé passa par-dessus son épaule et attrapa ses mains près de son visage. Les amants restèrent la un moment, à se câliner en silence.

Mais Jane avait rendez-vous pour tourner et Lisbon voulait profiter encore de la ville, aussi se levèrent-ils aux alentours de dix heures.

Ils prirent une chaste douche ensemble et dépêchèrent de s'habiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arpentaient les trottoirs parisiens, main dans la main. Au détour d'une rue, ils entrèrent dans un hôtel de luxe, salués par un vigile.

« Ils sont dans la grande suite, dernier étage » indiqua l'homme en uniforme.

Quand le couple fit son entrée au milieu de l'équipe de tournage, ils ne purent éviter les regards peu discrets sur leurs mains liées. N'en faisant pas cas, Lisbon rejoignit un coin reculé de la pièce, alors que Jane filait retrouver Frankel pour recevoir les dernières directives. Les conseils fusaient, la tension grandissait et le silence fut complet quand le metteur en scène l'exigea.

Anne se réveilla dans la peau d'Andréas Parks après avoir passé une nuit avec Christian Thompson, et fit rire silencieusement tout le monde en jouant à la perfection la jeune femme désorientée et en retard. Lisbon sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand elle vit son beau consultant sortir de la salle de bains, torse nu et les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau.

« Coupé ! Patrick, va enlever ce boxer et mets plutôt une serviette. Ca rendra Christian encore plus sexy. »

Lisbon retint un rire quand elle vit le visage de Jane s'empourprer. Alors comme ça monsieur était pudique ? Le fixant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il la regardait, elle se délecta de le voir gêné, pour une fois.

La scène recommença, et Anne et lui s'envoyèrent quelques répliques à la figure. Il jouait vraiment très bien, elle devait le lui accorder, malgré toutes les piques qu'elle avait pu lui lancer à ce sujet avant qu'ils n'entreprennent ce voyage.

Les heures défilèrent, et infatigable, Frankel tourna jusqu'à l'épuisement des acteurs et de l'équipe de tournage. Alors seulement il leur accorda un quart d'heure de pose pour aller boire un café. Ce qui signifiait dans le jargon hollywoodien qu'ils pouvaient aller manger. « La caféine, l'amie des stars », avait remarqué Lisbon. Anne ne se nourrissait que de café, de Coca light et d'emmental.

Jane rejoignit Lisbon et lui donna un tendre baiser.

« Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes. » commenta-t-il. « Frankel est un vrai démon, aujourd'hui. Moi qui pensais pouvoir passer du temps avec toi avant que tu ne remontes dans l'avion… »

« Pas de problème. Après la marche de ces deux derniers jours, ça fait du bien de se poser un peu aussi. Après tout, il n'y a que toi qui travailles ! » taquina-t-elle.

Il s'éloigna quelques minutes plus tard et elle pensa que leur situation était vraiment étrange. Etrange, car naturelle. Le tutoyer, l'embrasser… Tout semblait tellement normal. Comme si depuis des années, ils agissaient de la sorte. Leur relation était-elle si ambiguë depuis tout ce temps ?

[…]

« Au fait… Au bureau ? »

« Au bureau tout le monde pense qu'on est en couple, la différence c'est qu'ils penseront juste. On se vouvoie et agit comme avant, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Si un jour on se fait découvrir, je quitterai les lieux ! » la rassura-t-il.

Lisbon allait embarquer et ils volaient des secondes pour discuter encore. Le dernier appel résonna dans l'aéroport et elle du se résoudre à rejoindre l'avion. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement –elle se surprenaient elle-même à penser ce terme- et se séparèrent pour quelques jours.

Alors que l'avion décollait, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle qui, quelques semaines plus tôt seulement, était si triste, si seule et si malmenée par des souffrances indicibles, la voilà qui rayonnait, qui donnait un nouveau tournant à sa vie et qui prenait des risques pour vivre, quitte à en souffrir.

Avoir couvert Jane pendant l'affaire John Lerouge lui avait valu une suspension, mais cette suspension était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. _Et, pensa-t-elle en poussant son raisonnement, si c'était Jane, qui finalement depuis le début, était la meilleure chose dans sa vie?_

**_*~.F.I.N.~*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Non, Ne partez pas, pas encore! Un épilogue vous attend prochainement ! :)<strong>

**Qu'avez vous pensé de cette fiction? Je compte sur vos avis!**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jane était rentré au CBI depuis deux jours, des invitations pour l'avant première du film dans la main. Toute l'équipe l'avait salué chaleureusement et Grace ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur l'expérience qu'il avait vécue.

Par chance, personne ne questionna trop Lisbon sur le voyage. L'enquête pour laquelle Laroche l'avait faite revenir occupait tous les esprits, l'assassinat du procureur général ne permettant pas d'inattention.

Si elle avait appréhendé l'arrivée de Jane, elle ne s'inquiétait plus à ce sujet.

Rien n'avait changé entre eux. Ils s'autorisaient juste la tendresse qu'ils refoulaient jusqu'alors.

Des cris parvinrent jusqu'à son bureau. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Laroche rentra en profanant des insultes à l'égard de Jane. Ce dernier était derrière le patron, et adressait un sourire penaud à sa belle.

« J'ai quelques peu titillé la veuve du procureur » expliqua-t-il quand il se retrouva seul avec elle. « Mais je sais qui est le coupable ! Bon, l'inconvénient c'est que tu auras certainement un rapport de plainte contre moi à rédiger... Vois le bon côté cependant, tu pourras l'écrire chez nous, enfin chez toi, pendant que je préparerai un repas ? Non ? »

Elle le regarda, partagée entre l'envie de l'étriper et celle de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

_Non rien n'avait changé. La vie était seulement plus belle_**.**

**Antsybal**

* * *

><p><strong>(*)L'inspiration ces derniers jours m'aura permis de terminer cette fiction mais j'avoue être un peu triste à cette idée. <strong>

**Je vais me mettre activement à la recherche d'un nouveau sujet, pour vous retrouver, vite vite!**

**Un grand, un énorme merci à toutes pour vos review qui souvent m'ont motivé plus que de raison. Merci, et à bientôt.**

_**Antsybal**_

_**Caro94: Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de lire, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop dérangé ? :/ Mais j'étais inspirée et je n'aime pas avoir des chapitres en attente d'être postés, j'aime bien vous donner de quoi lire quand vous en demandez :$ Et comme je pars une semaine, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps :/**_

_**Flo: Et oui, les vacances font que j'écris beaucoup, et comme je ne serai pas là de la semaine prochaine, je voulais terminer de poster avant mon départ. Merci pour la qualité du vocabulaire, et merci à Conan Doyle ^^ Non la poésie ce n'est pas mon truc, ça m'a vite pris la tête mais j'aime assez mettre des "lime" sous cette forme étant donné que je n'aime pas détailler plus. Effectivement, QUI prendrait une chaste douche avec Jane...? Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail ! ^^ N'hésite plus entre boxer et serviette... Pends les deux! Le régime d'Anne est tiré de People or not people, un livre justement de l'auteur du "Diable s'Habille en Prada". Ça m'avait choqué quand j'avais lu ça y'a quelques années. Pour le mot fin qui arrive déjà, d'expérience je sais que je suis mauvaise sur le long terme quand j'écris des slashs. J'aime écrire la mise en couple, la drague mais après je suis nulle, je ne me vois pas continuer. Peut être y aura-t-il une suite, pourquoi pas un OS sur l'avant première? Passer sur mon profil... Rien de glorieux, ce n'était que des OS pour m'essayer au jisbon ! ^^ Si tu as une idée de nouvelle fiction, une que tu aurais aimé lire mais que personne n'a écrite, je la prendrai avec plaisir! Je suis prête à écrire une fiction rien que pour continuer à discuter avec toi et à sauver des animaux bizarres. Les canards te remercient d'ailleurs. Et moi aussi. Merci. :)**_


End file.
